The Mythical Heroes Series - Book 2: Angels and Dragons
by SNOzzie6
Summary: The second story of The Mythical Heroes Series. Upon hearing about the disappearance of their parents, twins Angellica (Angie) and Eragon Canton have to leave their home in the magical dimension and live in the human world. No one knows what's going to happen next... but in a world like this, anything is possible. I do not own Danny Phantom or AM:JL, but I do own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

~THIRD PERSON POV~

Hidden between the fabrics of space, there is a world unknown to Earth. A place where creatures of ancient folklore and storybook tales live together in peace. Any creature you could ever imagine or think of, it lived in this land.

And Vlad Masters knows perfectly about it.

Vlad looked over the land from a mountain path. His hands clasped tightly behind his back and he wore a stern grimace.

"She's out there somewhere." Vlad mumbled underneath his breath. "She can only hide for so long."

Vlad turned to the mountainside and placed his hand against the wall. It glowed with magenta ectoplasm. The mountain rumbled and the wall crumbled into the ground, revealing a darkened pathway. His solemn face deepened as a three-foot wave of red minions scurried towards him.

"A ghost?" one minion said. He took a big inhale through his nose. "Ahhh, Plasmius! What brings you here?"

"Out of my way, you bag of Red Hots!" Vlad said.

"Opherious isn't here." another voice, at least three octaves lower than the last one, said. "Come back later."

"I will not "come back later". Let me in now!"

The minions erupted in angry chatter. Vlad readied to blast the creatures out of his path, but the voices ceased at the sharp sound of a sword unsheathing. The minions parted and a teenage boy walked into Vlad's sight. He had blond, Justin Bieber-styled hair that almost covered his milky gray eyes. In his right hand he clutched a giant sword with a three-foot square blade. The handle was black with red engravings.

"Vlad." the boy said. "Right this way."

Vlad smiled and entered the cave. The mountainside closed again. Each visit made Vlad's skin crawl unceasingly. The only sources of light were dim torches every 10 feet, yet the boy knew where to go. He stopped at the doorway of a brightly lit room covered in gold and turned to Vlad.

"Make it quick." the boy said.

Vlad grumbled to himself and stepped into the room. He blinked to adjust his eyes to the change of lighting. He took deep, secret breaths to try and calm his shaking body.

"Vlad." a voice deeper and darker than the Mariana Trench said. "How nice of you to visit. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"You and I both know what I'm after..." Vlad said. "Dumaya led me to you because he knew you could handle it. You don't want to disappoint him, now do you?"

A bone-chilling chuckle bubbled into a roar of laughter. The walls of the cave shook and pieces of dirt and rocks fell to the ground. Vlad winced while pebbles pelted him.

"Very clever. Shall we get started?"

* * *

~ANGIE~

The last school bell of the day rang and a sigh of relief ripple through the students. The groans of chairs sliding against the floors drowned the sound of Mr. Bolbaly's snoring. He woke up with a start.

"Uh... remember to do your homework tonight, class! See you tomorrow." he said before returning to his afternoon nap.

I rolled my eyes and stuffed my school supplies into my backpack. I followed the chatter of students into the hallway. I gasped as two witches on broomsticks zipped past me. I held my skirt in place as the abrupt gust of wind whisked past me. Two Centaurs galloped together, holding hands and tails. I glanced at a group of vampires, who glared at me with red eyes and freshly sharpened fangs.

"Ah, Magicks High School. It's like human high school, only with less civility and a lot more body hair." my friend Rowan said, eying the werewolf jocks as they howled in distorted harmony. "And people wonder why we don't have a choir program."

"Or a swim team. I'd hate to be the guy who would've had to clean the pools." We giggled together and made our way down the hall. We wore matching school uniforms: dark gray short sleeve shirts, black blazers, and plaid skirts with brown penny loafers.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Angie Canton. I live with my twin brother, Eragon, and my mom and dad. I'm 15 and I attend Magicks High School. We live in a magical dimension in a city-state called Nathl. It's kept secret from the humans. As I have heard from stories and rumors, the humans are trying to find a way into the magical dimension. Since I live in the magical dimension, of course I have to be some kind of mythical creature. And I am; I am an angel. My brother is half-dragon. My dad is a sorcerer and my mom is human with supernatural abilities, so they had pretty extreme luck with producing twins such as me and Eragon.

Eragon stepped next to me, dressed in the guys' school uniform: dark gray short sleeve shirt, black blazer, light tan uniform shorts, and brown penny loafers.

"You ready to go?" Eragon asked.

I nodded and waved goodbye to Rowan, who lingered with her goodbye to Eragon. A pair of white angel wings appeared on my back. A pair of royal blue, scaly dragon wings appeared on Eragon's back and we lifted off into the air.

I entered our house and inhaled the scent of home. Furniture and emptiness adorned the living room. We had a white, three-seat couch with matching white pillows, two on each end. A TV propped itself against the small wooden entertainment center, each drawer filled to the brim with movie DVDs and video games. On both sides were 7-foot bookshelves: the right one filled with books, alphabetized by my mother in her spare time, and the left one adorned with family pictures.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" I called.

My voice echoed throughout the house. I walked into the kitchen as Eragon closed the front door behind him.

"Mom? Dad?" Eragon cried. "Are you here?"

_That's weird. Mom's always home, and even when Dad gets off work late, he's always home before us._

"Mom could be shopping and Dad could have a double shift. No big deal." Eragon shrugged and walked to his room.

There was a knock at the door. I rushed to the door and opened it. There standing at the doorway was a boy my age. He wore a white t-shirt with a red jacket over, faded blue jean shorts and sneakers. His hair was pointed, black, and had green highlights on the spikes. It was Jake Long.

"Jake!" I cried.

"Hey, Angie." he smiled.

Jake, also, was half dragon, and Eragon's best friend. I'd be sugarcoating by saying I had some feelings for him.

"Is Eragon here?" Jake asked.

A pang of jealousy rotted in my stomach. Jake is always here for Eragon. Couldn't he, for once, be here to see me?

"What do you need from Eragon?" I asked.

"Look, here, kid. We have some serious business to talk about with him." a voice said.

I looked down and saw a gray, wrinkly, big dog sitting next to Jake.

"Hello to you, too, Fu Dog." I said.

"Can you please get him?" Jake asked.

* * *

~ERAGON~

I followed Angie down the stairs and grinned at Jake and Fu Dog.

"Hey, man." I said. "What's up?"

"We got some serious... uh..." Fu Dog said. He side-glanced at Angie and lowered his voice. "...dragon business."

My eyes widened. I've been asked to help Jake with dragon business plenty times before, but when Angie shouldn't be hearing it, then it really is serious.

"Angie, I'll be outside." I called.

"Alright." Angie called.

I closed the door behind me.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Come with us." Fu Dog said.

I bit my lower lip nervously as we walked away and into the market.

"So, what is the problem?" I asked. "Demons? Goblins? Evil brownies?"

"It's none of those." Jake said, lowering his head. "Eragon... this is about your parents."

I stopped walking and stared at them.

"M...my parents?" I asked. "What about my parents?!"

"They were reported missing last night."

"WHAT?!" I reached out and grabbed Jake's shoulders. "Tell me you're joking!"

"Rumors say kidnapping." Fu Dog explained. "We don't know if it's true, but if it is, we don't know who, or what, kidnapped them."

"But... what about me and Angie? What are we supposed to do?"

Fu Dog pulled out a magical book. He opened it and a hologram of an elderly couple, a man and a woman, sitting in a house.

"You will live with your grandparents in the, quote unquote, human world." he said.

"Where do our grandparents live?"

"In a town called Amity Park. You'll live there until your parents are recovered and returned safely."

I stared at the ground, feeling a white-hot rage swirl inside me. Jake grabbed my hands and pulled them off his shoulders.

"You have to understand, Eragon." he said. "We don't want to force you to leave Nathl, but I don't want to risk losing you and Angie. Whoever, or whatever, took your parents, they might be after you guys too. We want you to be safe."

"How will I tell Angie?" I asked.

"You'll find a way. I promise."

I gulped.

_Mom and dad... gone?_

"When do we have to leave?"

"On Friday." Fu Dog answered.

"But... but that's in two days!"

I wished we were up against evil brownies; then I'd have something to lobs fireballs at. My fists were clenched so tightly they grew numb. I relaxed my hands and felt the blood circulate back. I turned and walked away.

* * *

I entered the house, resisting the urge to slam the door as hard as I could. I didn't want Angie to be concerned. I needed some time before I told her the news. Suddenly, I heard a crash come from the kitchen. I rushed in and I saw Angie passed out on the ground.

"Angie!" I said. I ran over to her side. Her eyes fluttered open. "Angie, are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh... nothing. I guess I'm just a bit tired, so I decided to fall asleep right here and now." Angie joked.

Angie tried to laugh it off, but as I looked closer into her eyes, I saw that they were almost overcome with a bright light, save a small ring of her original blue iris color encircling the light. The light vanished, followed by a look of trouble. Whatever power that was, I have no idea.

"What did Jake and Fu Dog talk to you about?" Angie asked, changing the subject.

I gulped. "Uh... nothing. Just some crazy leprechauns with anger management issues, but Jake can handle them."

I helped Angie up. She studied me. An ability I do know Angie has: lie detection. It's supposed to be 100% accurate, but I've learned how to hide my emotions when she uses that power. I also think that it's totally hypocritical since she herself seems to be hiding something from me. Usually when that power activated, her eyes glowed purple, but they remained blue, as if she could tell I was lying without the need of magical powers.

"Okay, then." she said, her smile returning.

The air returned into my lungs and I relaxed. I smiled back, but as Angie turned and walked away, I felt my heart and my smile crumble.

How will I ever be able to break the news to her?


	2. Chapter 2

~ANGIE~

My alarm clock droned a dissonant beep at 6:25 AM. I opened my eyes and rubbed the groggy haze away from them. I opened my curtains and the sunshine seeped into my room, giving it a nice glow. I smiled and dressed myself in my school uniform.

When I went downstairs, Eragon sat at the dining room table and nonchalantly read a book.

"You're already up?" I said.

Eragon glanced up from his book pages. "Oh, hey." He returned to his story. "Yeah."

"How come? Usually you sleep in longer. And you're reading? You never read. What's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why are you hounding me with questions?" Eragon refused to meet my eyes.

"Okay..." I said. I walked towards the kitchen and stopped at the doorway. I headed to the fridge and opened it. "Mom and Dad still aren't home?"

"No..." Eragon said. My face crumbled and I found myself zoning out on the expired cream cheese. I closed the fridge; I wasn't so hungry anymore.

"We might as well get to school early. Let's go." I said.

Eragon nodded and set down his book. We walked outside, wings appearing on our backs, and we took off.

When we arrived at the frog of the school, the students outside stared at us. Pity radiated in the air.

"What's going on?" I asked Eragon.

Eragon looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know."

I shrugged also, and we walked up to the steps, where Rowan sat and stared at her feet.

"Hey, Rowan!" I said.

Rowan lifted her eyes and jumped to her feet. She ran down the steps and crushed me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"Uh...?" Rowan pulled away and I could see tears in her eyes. She squeezed my shoulder. "What?"

Rowan gave me and Eragon another sympathetic look and walked away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

Eragon shrugged again, but his face paled. I shrugged it off and continued walking.

* * *

It was frustrating having everyone express sympathy towards me and Eragon. I didn't need it; I had worse things to think about, like the fact that I had a math test later today.

During lunch, everyone begged me to sit next to them. I ignored them and kept walking. I felt something on my shoulder. I looked and it was Rowan. She had the same sad look.

"Hey, Rowan." I said.

"How are you doing?" Rowan said.

"I'm still a little baffled that Ms. Agra excused me from my math test today." I shook my head.

Rowan squeezed my shoulder. "No, Angie... how are _you_ doing? I mean, this must be really hard for you. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you so sorry?" I asked. "Why is EVERYONE so sorry?"

Rowan narrowed her eyes and her face now had a "_you're serious?_" expression. She stepped in front of me.

"Wait, you really don't know?" Rowan said with a low voice.

A cold sweat trickled down my back. "Don't know what?"

"Angie... your parents were reported missing a few days ago. It's most likely abduction."

My head pounded like someone just threw a brick at me. I began to chuckle.

"You're kidding, right?" I said.

Rowan looked at the ground.

"RIGHT?!" I cried.

"It's on the news and everything." Rowan reached into her school bag and pulled out a newspaper. She showed me the front page, with big headlines screaming, 'Canton Parents Gone Missing!' "Everyone knows about it."

The entire student population stared at me, but this time I understood the pitiful looks on their faces. Tears came into my eyes. The grip of my hands loosened and my food tray slipped and fell to the ground. Milk, food, and tears splattered on the floor, mixing together and leaving a big, disgusting mess. My face hardened and I turned around. I shoved my way out the door and down the hallway, where I walked past Eragon.

"Hey, Ang-" he said.

Eragon saw the tears spilling down my face.

"Angie?" Eragon called after me. "Angie, wait up!"

My calm walk turned to a quick sprint down the hall, with Eragon chasing after me.

* * *

~ERAGON~

I reached out and grabbed Angie's arm, forcing us both to a stop. I turned her around so she faced me.

"Angie, what's the matter?" I said, wiping the moisture from her face.

"Our parents..." Angie said.

My body tensed.

"What about them?" I said.

"They were kidnapped." Angie choked out, unable to hold back the tears.

I took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "I know... I wanted to tell you, Angie, but I just didn't know how..."

"I already knew."

I flinched and my head snapped up.

"You... you did?" I said.

Angie nodded. A blanket of ice glazed over her eyes as she looked at me. A veil of anger and fear murdered her once sunny disposition, leaving an empty shell of bitterness.

"I knew before Jake and Fu Dog came and talked to you." Angie said monotonously. "I refused to believe it. I wanted so badly for it not to be true, but I was wrong."

* * *

~ANGIE~

I cried out in fury and lifted my hand, coursing with white power, ready to hit something. But Eragon reached up and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me into a hug and all my anger and bitterness melted into despair.

"It's okay to cry." he said.

I obeyed and silently cried into his shoulder until his shirt sleeve couldn't absorb my tears any longer.

"Come on." Eragon said. "I'll take you home."

Fire formed around Eragon's hands. He pounded his hands together in a "Hulk smash" style and fire swirled around him. The fire disappeared, revealing his dragon form. His wingspan was about 10 feet long and his scales were royal blue. His eyes were still the same color, deep blue. His tail had gold-colored spikes and gold outlined his wings as well as the fold creases. He grew a few feet, so he was towering over me a bit.

He picked me up bridal style and lifted off into the air. I looked over the view as if I were seeing it for the first time in my life.

We heard the sound of another pair of flapping wings. Eragon stopped and turned around. It was Jake in his dragon form. He had red scales and green spikes ran down from the end of his neck to his tail. He maintained his spiky black hair.

"Hey, guys." Jake said. "How are..."

He looked at me and his eyes filled with concern. His glance returned to Eragon.

"You told her?" he said.

"Um... not exactly..." Eragon said. "I'm taking her home."

Jake nodded, glanced at me again and flew off in the different direction.

But secretly, I didn't want him to go.

* * *

~ERAGON~

I felt kind of bad for Angie. I mean, she must be suffering the most from our parents' kidnapping. I really hope that Jake and Fu Dog can find them before it's too late.

But there was just one that I didn't get. How did Angie know that our parents were missing when no one told her?

"Eragon?" Angie asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you think that Jake will find our parents?"

"Of course." I said. "I mean, Jake is a great dragon."

"Yes, I know..."

Angie turned her head. I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you... blushing?" I asked.

"No..." Angie fibbed. "It's from crying."

I didn't need Angie's truth detector powers to know that she was lying. I smiled to myself and shook my head.

When we reached the house, I flew in through Angie's window. I let her down.

"You think you'll be fine by yourself?" I asked.

"I'm not a little kid, Eragon. I can take care of myself." Angie said.

There was a pause in the conversation. I turned and walked towards the window.

"Eragon?" Angie said quietly.

I faced her. "Yes?"

"What are we going to do with Mom and Dad gone?"

I hesitated. "Fu Dog told me that we'll have to live with our grandparents until they find them."

"Our grandparents?" Angie said shakily. "Don't they live in the... human world?"

"Yes, but..." I hesitated again. "Jake also lives in the human world. He can visit us."

Angie turned around.

"When do we leave?" she finally asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

Angie let out an angry huff of breath. She turned around.

"Very well." she said.

I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes." Angie nodded.

I walked towards the window, looked back at Angie, and flew away.

* * *

~ANGIE~

Not even a marathon of "The Elf Bachelor" could lift my spirits.

The doorbell rang. I walked over and opened the door. There stood the mailman, however this was a fairy mailman, so she kind of floated there.

"Delivery for... Angie?" she said.

"That's me." I sniffed.

The mailman handed me a box and flew away. I closed the door, sat back down on the couch, and opened the box. A light gleamed dimly from the box as I opened it. I reached inside and pulled out a necklace. It had a silver chain and at the end there was a decorative bail. Attached to it was a light blue crystal with small silver strands of metal that wrapped around the crystal and kept it on the necklace. I gawked at it. I looked in the box and pulled out a note.

_Dear Angie,_ it read. _We wanted to give this to you on your 16th birthday, but we decided to give it to you now. We want you to know that your dad and I love you very much. This necklace was handed down from generation to generation, so now it's your turn. Again, we love you so much._

_Signed, Mom and Dad._

_P.S. Please. Be careful._

Tears swelled into my eyes as my grimaced reached its highest levels of exasperation. I set the paper down and picked up the necklace. I put it on and stood up to go see how it looked.

All of a sudden, the necklace began to glow. There was a quick and blinding flash of light, and I cried out in surprise. When I adjusted my eyes back to the normal lighting, I rushed to the mirror. I gasped at my reflection.

I wore a motorcycle jacket, zipped up half way, a black t-shirt underneath, black distressed skinny jeans, and black leather boots with two-inch heels. I pressed my hand to my side and jumped as I felt a handle. I pulled on the handle and yanked out a sword. The thin blade reached up to at least 5 feet. It was silver and the light reflected from it beautifully.

I leaned in closer to the glass. My hair was dark red auburn color with thick curls and extended slightly below armpit length. My wings stretched out on my back. The only features that stayed the same were my eyes, still deep blue and my necklace.

"Oh, my..." I gasped.

The doorbell rang. I did the only thing I could do: panic.

"Oh, no! Oh, no!" I said. "What am I going to do?! I can't show myself looking like this!"

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and my eye drew to my necklace in the mirror's reflection. I touched it, and in a swirl of light, I was back to my old clothes. I sighed and rushed to the door.

"Jake!" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey, Angie." Jake said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to, you know, make sure you were okay." He paused. "I'm real sorry about what happened to your parents."

I shook my head. "I have enough sympathy to last my whole life." I said. "But thanks for caring."

"So... how's everything?"

"You mean besides the fact my parents are possibly being held hostage by some unknown evil creature? Pretty good." I said, lightly gripped the necklace.

Jake kicked a nearby rock. "Good. I mean, good that you're taking this somewhat well."

I did my best to force a smile, but I think it ended up more like a disgusted grimace.

"Trust me, Earth is a lot better than you think." Jake said. "I'll see you later. Good luck."

"Bye."

I closed the door and slapped my palms against my cheeks, grumbling to myself.

_Smooth move, Angie._


	3. Chapter 3

~ERAGON~

The morning came, bringing with it mournful tension; the day Angie and I leave the magical dimension to live with our grandparents. We packed the night before, and our luggage laid against the wall by the front door. Angie spent the morning sitting on the couch, staring at one spot on the ground while clinging to a necklace she wore. A loud HONK! exploded from outside. I looked out the window.

"The taxi's here." I said, turning to Angie. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Angie said. This was the first thing I've heard her say all morning.

We gathered our luggage and went outside. We stuffed the bags in the trunk and piled in the back.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Amity Park." I said, leaning forward for the driver to hear. "The human dimension."

The driver's eyes widened, but he shook it off and stepped on the gas pedal. The car jerked forward a bit before it cruised somewhat smoothly along. I glanced at Angie, but she stared out the window.

* * *

~ANGIE~

His appearance flashed into my mind again. Last night, I dreamed of a boy that I didn't know, but his face plastered in my mind.

I recalled his black, messy hair, and baby blue eyes. The orbs of blue glowed neon green and his hair turned snowy white.

The moment disappeared, followed by another. I dreamed that there were seven people standing together, but I could not identify any of them.

The last moment felt like it was the longest of them all. I saw Eragon crouched on the ground among a ruined area of a town that was littered with debris. His clothes were burnt, torn, and dirt smeared his skin. Tears streamed down his face like an endless river. He held something in his arms.

Or someone. That is, the body of someone.

Me.

I forced the images out of my mind.

* * *

After a couple of hours, the taxi finally sputtered to a stop. I opened my eyes and gasped. The house was beautiful. It was two-story, beige colored on the outside with tan windows. The door opened and two elderly people stepped out with big smiles on their faces. Eragon and I jumped out of the car and ran towards the house.

"Angie! Eragon!" Grandpa cried with open arms.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Eragon and I cried, running into their arms.

We went into a group hug for a while. When we pulled away, I gazed around the neighborhood.

"Grandma?" I said, pointing ahead. "Who does that house belong to?"

A couple of houses away, there was a very large house with a huge sign that said "Fenton" on it.

"Oh, that's the Fentons'." Grandma replied. "They are... ghost hunters."

"Ghost hunters?!" I said, turning to Eragon in horror.

"But, don't worry. They are not... what's the word?... good."

I let out a sigh of relief. The Fentons' door opened and a orange haired girl wearing a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans walked out.

"Come on, Danny!" the girl cried. "Hurry up!"

"I'M COMING!" the Danny boy called back.

A boy, about my age, stepped out. He had raven black hair and baby blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a red collar and a large red dot on the chest, and blue jeans.

It was him. The boy from my dream.

The Danny boy shuffled forward uncomfortably.

"Jazz, do I _have_ to come shopping with you?" Danny said.

"Yes!" Jazz said, pulling on Danny's arm. "This will be a great time for you to get some fresh air, instead of playing with your little dolls."

"They're not dolls!" Danny cried. "They're action figures! We've already gone through with this!"

Jazz rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter! You're coming with me, even if I have to strap you into a truck and drag you there!"

I watched them until they disappeared.

"Okay, kids." Grandpa said, clapping his hands. "Let's get you inside."

I rushed inside. When I was told where my room was, I climbed upstairs and opened the door. I gazed around in awe. The walls were painted a faded pink. The bed had a white sheet and pink bed spread.

I set my stuff carefully on the perfectly made bed.

"Angie!" Eragon cried. "Grandma wants us to get some things at the mall!"

_That Danny boy went to the mall. __Whether I know him or not, I must watch him. He must be important if..._

"ANGIE!" Eragon called.

"Coming!" I said, rushing down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

~DANNY~

"So, what stuff does mom and dad want us to get?" I asked Jazz as we entered the mall.

Jazz pulled out a list. "Let's see..."

"Ah, ah, ah!" I stopped her. "On second thought, let's just get the stuff and go."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

I scanned the mall, staring at the strangers rushing by.

_Why didn't I just pretend to have the flu?_

_Because you're supposed to be here._ a voice said.

I flinched. Unless the voice in my head suddenly turned into a girl, it wasn't mine.

"Hello, there." the same voice said, this time out loud.

"Huh?" I said.

I turned around, but no one was there.

"Danny? You okay?" Jazz asked.

"Uh..." I said, shaking my head. "Yeah..."

_Who was that?_

* * *

~ANGIE~

_He almost caught me! That was a close one... I need to be more careful._

"Angie...?" Eragon said.

"Huh?" I said. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, I need you to wait for me to get back." Eragon said. "I'm going to go get some things."

"Okay."

Eragon hurried away. When he was gone, my eyes darted across the mall, searching for the Danny boy.

_Where did he go?_

The whole mall suddenly went dark. Every one was panicking and running all over, bumping into anything within sight. The lights came back on. A blue-skinned ghost in overalls flew up into the air.

"BEWARE!" the ghost cried. "I am the Box Ghost! I am here to strike fear into your hearts with useless packaging and 8 tons of bubble wrap!"

Everyone looked up, screamed, and ran away. I raised my eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked myself. "Everyone's afraid of that... thing?"

I looked around, then I touched my necklace. A light formed around me and I was transformed into my alter ego. I flapped my wings and flew up to the Box Ghost.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the BOX GHOST!" Box Ghost cried.

"Yeah, I got that part." I said, crossing my arms.

"Then, FEAR ME!"

Box Ghost lifted his arms and many boxes appeared out of thin air and zoomed towards me. I cried out and pulled my sword from out of the sheath. I slashed with my sword and the boxes crumbled into pieces. The Box Ghost stared at me in horror.

"Wow. Never thought I would be terrified of cardboard." I said. I pointed my sword at the Box Ghost. "Now, you better get out of here if you know what's good for you!"

"NEVER!" Box Ghost cried.

A huge fireball zoomed passed me and hit the Box Ghost. I turned around.

"Eragon!" I said.

"That's it! This place is NUTS! I'm getting out of here!" the Box Ghost cried, disappearing into a swirl of boxes.

Eragon and I landed on the ground. I turned to Eragon and he stared at me in complete shock. He transformed back into his human self.

"Angie? Is that you?" Eragon asked.

"Yes." I said. I touched my necklace and I changed back into my regular self.

"Whoa... what happened to you?! Where'd you get that necklace?"

"I got it from Mom and Dad." Eragon and I paused. "I'll explain on the way home. I believe we have some shopping that needs to get finished."

* * *

~DANNY'S POV~

"WHOA!" I cried, shaking Jazz's arm. "Jazz, did you see that?!"

"Yeah!" Jazz said. "What were those... things?!"

"I don't know."

Jazz lowered her voice. "Could they be ghosts?"

"Jazz, one of them is a dragon. That breathes red hot fire!"

"It could be a GHOST dragon!"

"I doubt that. Besides, they don't look anything like ghosts."

"Then what are they?"

"I already told you I don't know!"

I sighed in frustration.

"I'm gonna head home." I said. "You can... shop... without me. Okay?"

"Whatever." Jazz said, rolling her eyes.

I turned around and walked outside. I walked to the side of the building. After looking around to make sure no one was watching, two blue rings formed around my waist. They both separated, one going up and one going down. As they separated, a black and white jumpsuit with a white D on my chest appeared. My black hair turned snow white, and my blue eyes turned neon green. I transformed into Danny Phantom, my ghost half. Now, I would take the time to explain how this happened, but it's quite a long story...

Anyways, I jumped into the air and soared through the sky. I looked down, gazing at the many buildings, vehicles, and people that passed by. I looked up, then I stopped. I saw something in the distance. Two somethings.

It was those two creatures I saw at the mall.

* * *

~ERAGON~

"Do you think we made any trouble at the mall?" Angie asked.

"Nah, it was all that Box Ghost's fault, whoever he is..." I said.

"Well, what about that Danny boy?"

"What Danny boy?"

"Well," Angie said. "the Fentons have a son our age named Danny. I just thought that... it'd be nice to befriend some people while we're here."

All of a sudden, something rammed into my back, causing me to zoom forward.

"Eragon!" Angie cried.

"What the...?!" I said.

We both whirled around and gasped. There, standing before us, was another ghost. He had snow white hair and neon green eyes.

"What was that for?" I cried.

"Who are you... things?" the ghost said, preparing to throw another ecto ball.

"Well, who are YOU?" Angie asked.

"No fair, I asked you first!" the ghost said. "I know you two aren't ghosts..."

"Gee, how did you guess?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, if you were, I would've had you sucked into my thermos in 3 seconds flat." the ghost snapped.

There was a small silence.

"What's your name?" Angie asked.

"My name is Danny Phantom." the ghost said, staring at Angie's wings.

"I'm... Spirit." Angie said.

"And I'm... uhh..." I said.

"Ezra." Angie shot me a look.

"So, Spirit and Ezra..." Danny said, crossing his arms. "You too better behave, or else you'll have to deal with me."

"I should say the same thing for you." I said, massaging my shoulder.

Danny glanced at both of us one more time, turned around, and flew away. Angie and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Really? You say my name is _Ezra_?" I said finally.

"Hey, I panicked!" Angie said. "Besides, at least I didn't name you a girl's name like Rita or Francine..."

"Okay, I get it..." I said. "Let's just go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

~DANNY~

"Danny!" my sister, Jazz cried. "Wake up! It's time for school!"

School. I've always despised that word. For a moment, I considered I actually get up and get ready, so I can see my friends. Maybe even try and ace that test Mr. Lancer's been talking about for the past week. Maybe I'll even become popular.

Yeah, right.

"Uh, Jazz...?" I said, uttering a weak cough. "I don't feel so good..."

"Aw, you poor baby." Jazz said sarcastically, pouting her lip.

"I really am!" I cried. "I don't think I can go to school today."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Jazz turned and strolled out the door. I sighed in relief. I grabbed my phone from the stand next to my bed and pressed in Sam Manson's, one of my best friends, number. It rang once... twice... then I heard a voice.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Hey, Danny." Sam said. "Are you getting ready?

"Actually..." I said. "I'm sick today. I won't be at school today.

"Okay, sure..." Sam said, sarcastically.

"Why won't anyone believe me? I could have pneumonia! I could be fatally ill, and no one would believe me!"

"Alright, Mr. Pneumonia, I'll let Tucker know."

Tucker Foley was my other best friend. If it weren't for them, my life would slowly turn into chaos and DESTRUCTION. Especially since I am a halfa: half human, half ghost. In my human form, I'm (what the others say about me) geeky, scrawny, wimpy, unpopular Danny Fenton. However, as ghost form, I am the hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom.

I put down my phone and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't help but wonder about those creatures. Yesterday, when I was at the mall with Jazz, I saw two strange creatures. I know they weren't ghosts because my ghost sense would've gone off when they came by, not to mention the freaky wings they had.

"DANNY!" my mom called from outside my door. "Your dad and I are taking Jazz to school, then going on some errands!"

"Okay..." I said rolling my eyes.

I waited for the slamming of the door before I opened my window. I shivered from the sudden burst of cool wind that exploded into my room. I transformed into my ghost half and jumped out. I shut the window to hide any evidence of my sneaking out and took off.

* * *

~ANGIE~

"Angie... Angie!" a voice called.

I mumbled in my sleep and I felt a tickle under my nose. I stirred and forced my eyes open. Eragon hovered over me, tickling my nose with his tail.

"What are you doing?" I murmured, pushing Eragon's tail away.

"Get up! School starts in half an hour!" Eragon cried, shaking me.

"WHAT?!" I cried, jumping out of bed. "Why didn't you stir me sooner?!"

"Hey, even dragons take time to look good!" Eragon said, crossing his arms.

Eragon was dressed in a blue, black, and white tri-colored plaid shirt with a black sweater over it, denim jeans, and brown lace-up sneakers.

"Get out!" I pushed Eragon out of my room, and locked the door. I walked over to my closet and tapped my finger on my chin.

_I guess the only good thing about going to a different school is that I don't have to wear a uniform... _I stopped and smiled._ I don't have to wear a uniform!_

I practically threw myself into my closet with excitement.

I ran down the stairs dressed in a light pink ruffle button down blouse with a white Peter Pan collar, white high-waisted skater skirt, gray tights, and light brown flats with big bows on the tips. My hand came up to my neck, and I felt the crystal from my necklace between my fingers.

"Alright, let's go." I said as my wings appear.

"Wait a minute." Eragon said. "We can't fly to school. Someone's going to see. We have to walk."

I exhaled sharply and my wings disappeared. I opened the door and we walked out the door. I glanced at the Fenton's house as we walked by and I thought of the dream I had just a few nights ago.

I looked up at the sky and saw a black and white silhouette flying above us.

"Eragon, isn't that Danny Phantom?" I said, pointing at the sky.

Eragon looked and shrugged again.

"Maybe." he said.

"Sure, he can fly, but we can't..." I mumbled to myself.

We arrived at our new school, Casper High. I sighed in memory of my old friends and my old school. Eragon sensed my pain and patted my shoulder. It didn't make me feel any better.

* * *

~ERAGON~

The bell rang, indicating that first period was starting.

"So, what class do we have first?" Angie asked.

I studied our schedules.

"Someone named Mr. Lancer." I said. "Room 217."

We found the classroom. Angie reached for the handle and opened the door. All eyes in the classroom turned to us.

"Ah, the new students are here." Mr. Lancer said. "Class, this is..."

"Angie." Angie said.

"Eragon." I said.

"Yes, yes, Angie and Eragon Canton." Mr. Lancer said. "Angie, have the seat next to Ms. Manson."

Angie looked around and saw a goth raise her hand. She glanced at me nervously and made her way over to her seat.

"And Eragon, have the seat next to Mr. Foley."

I looked and a techno geek raised his hand. I took the seat.

"Hi, I'm Tucker." the techno geek said. "Is that your sister?"

"Yes." I said.

"She's cute."

"Uhh..." I said awkwardly. "Thank you?"

"Was that a little strange?" Tucker blushed.

"Kinda."

* * *

~ANGIE~

My nerves heightened with each step I took to my seat. Even though I sat in the back of the class, it felt like everyone's eyes were on me.

"Hi." the goth said. "My name is Sam. I don't know why Mr. Lancer calls us by our last names. He's just weird like that."

"I can tell." I said, relaxing slowly from her friendliness.

"It's kind of strange that you're enrolling here when there's only like a week and a half of school left until summer break."

"Life is strange like that..."

Sam glanced over at the table with Eragon and Tucker. They both looked super awkward.

"I'd better warn you of my friend, Tucker, the guy your brother is sitting next to." Sam said. "He hits on every girl in the school. And I mean EVERYONE."

"He seems kind of desperate."

Sam giggled. "Yeah. I have a few other friends I could introduce you to... eventually. My friend, Saralyn Matthews, left early to stay with her family for the summer. She won't be back until fall. My boyfriend, Aaron Kenyon, has a different schedule, so you won't see him until lunch, and my other friend, Danny Fenton, isn't here today. He says he's sick, but I can see right through his pathetic sniffles."

"Danny Fenton?" I said, a little too loudly. I got a few weird looks, and I took a deep breath, trying to sound nonchalant. "I live in his neighborhood."

"Really? Cool!"

"AHEM!"

I nearly fell out of my seat when I saw Mr. Lancer standing at our table.

"I'd hate to damper on this lovely connection," Mr. Lancer said. "but I am TRYING TO TEACH HERE! So, SHUSH!"

When Mr. Lancer walked away, I tried to calm my racing heart. I glanced at Sam. She shook her head and made a coocoo sign at him. We giggled quietly.

Besides Mr. Lancer, maybe the human dimension isn't so bad at all...

* * *

~DANNY~

I was kind of glad that I missed school today, however, something tells me that I missed out on a lot. How can I tell? I don't know. Doesn't everyone has that kind of hunch? Anyways, I finally got up from watching TV all day and went into my room. When I opened the door, my computer blinked, indicating that someone wants to chat with me. I sat down at my desk. It read:

TECHHOTTIE371 WANTS TO VIDEO CHAT WITH YOU.

I clicked the yes button and Tucker's face appeared on screen. Well, technically, all I could see was his nose.

"Hey, Tuck." I said. "You might want to back up a bit. I can see up your nose."

"Oh, sorry." Tucker said, backing up. "Man, you missed a lot today."

"Yeah, I sure do miss the forced educated prison that is high school." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but that's not all you missed!" Tucker said.

"So, what'd I-"

BLING! went the computer.

GOTHGIRL208 WANTS TO VIDEO CHAT WITH YOU.

"Hold on, Tucker." I said. "I'm gonna put Sam on."

I clicked the yes button and Sam's face appeared next to Tucker's.

"So, have you told him yet?" Sam asked Tucker.

"I was just about to." Tucker said.

"Tell me what?!" I cried impatiently.

"We've got some new students in school." Sam said. "Twins."

"Yeah, and the girl was HOT!"

"TUCKER!" Sam cried.

"Well...!"

There was a voice in the background.

"TUCKER! Are you on the computer?!" a woman's voice cried.

"Uh-oh!" Tucker cried. "Gotta go!"

TECHHOTTIE371 HAS LOGGED OUT.

"Well..." Sam shrugged. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I said. "Bye."

GOTHGIRL208 HAS LOGGED OUT.

I shut my computer down and leaned back in my chair.

"Hmm... twins, huh?" I said to myself. "Well, I guess it couldn't be THAT interesting. We've gotten new students at our school before. What's so special about these two?"

* * *

~ANGIE~

"Man, what a day!" I said cheerfully as I sat down in the kitchen.

"So, did you like your first day of school in this dimension?" Eragon asked.

"Oh, yes, very much! It was so much fun! I already met some new people. What about you?"

"Yeah, it was fun." Eragon said wearily. "It's just it's so... complicating with the teachers here. Who would know they could be so annoying?"

"Takes one to know one."

Eragon rolled his eyes. "Okay, 1985. I'm going to go for a fly." he said as he transformed into his dragon half.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. I gasped.

"Quick, hide!" I cried to Eragon as I raced to the door.

I opened it just as Eragon glided upstairs.

"Hey, Angie." Sam said.

"Sam!" I cried. "What are you doing here?"

Sam shrugged.

"Just wanted to come by and say hi." Sam said. "So, how was your first day at Casper High?"

"Oh, I enjoyed it very much." I said. "You know, besides Mr. Lancer."

Sam chuckled.

"See, you're already part of the school!" Sam said.

I giggled.

"Well, see you around." Sam said as she turned around.

"Bye!" I waved to her as she walked away.

I closed the door and let out a sigh of relief.

"Eragon, you can come out!" I called.

Eragon peeked from the top of the stairs.

"Phew." he said. "That was close."

"I know..." I said.

"Okay, I'm going." he said. "I'll be back soon."

I nodded as Eragon opened the back door and took off.

* * *

~ERAGON~

Man, it felt good to fly after that harsh day at school. The sun on my... er... scales. The wind in my, um, hair? It's quite confusing...

I felt myself drift into my world of happiness, when all I heard was a THWACK! and the feeling of rope surrounding me. I opened my eyes and there were two people standing over me.

"What the?" I cried. "What's going on here?"

"Look, Jack! It talks!" a woman voice called. "The ghost talks!"

"Ghost?..."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. When I opened them again, I cried out with shock. I was in a strange lab. A rather _messy_ lab, with mysterious goo caked on beakers and almost everything. The only thing that stayed the same was a portal with a swirling green vortex in it.

"W...where am I?" I mumbled.

"Looks like it's gotten amnesia." The woman said.

"No worries, Maddie." the man said. "We'll find ways of making it talk."

"Huh...?"

The woman pulled out some kind of device. It had the word "Fenton" on the side and there was something green glowing inside of it.

"Alright, ghost." the woman said. "Tell us what you know."

"About what?" I said. "I'm not a ghost!"

"Ha! Don't play games with us." the man said. "If you aren't a ghost, then why do you have wings?"

"Because... because it's a costume! Yeah, I'm practicing for a play that my, uh, acting group is putting together..."

"Costume?" the woman said. "Then why were you flying?"

"It's part of my costume, of course! It allows me to lift from the ground for a short period of time."

The couple looked completely puzzled. They looked at each other.

"Well, that does seem sensible to me..." the man said.

The woman hesitated her finger over a button, but then pressed it. The cage lifted and I was free!

"Sorry, costumed boy." the woman said. "No hard feelings?"

"Uh... no." I said, still trying to contemplate what just happened. _What just happened?_

I slowly walked out of the house, then flew away as fast as I could. When I reached my house, I opened the door, slammed it, then locked it.

"Hey, you're back early." Angie said. "How was your flight? Did anything interesting happen?"

"Uhh..." I said awkwardly. "No. Nothing happened."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

~DANNY'S POV~

Tucker, Sam, and I sat together at our usual booth in the Nasty Burger. Tucker licked his lips at the pile of burgers on his tray as the waitress slapped them down, followed by an imitation of vomiting from Sam.

"So, tell me more about the new kids." I said as I sipped some of my soda.

"Well, they're twins, a boy and a girl..." Tucker said.

"The girl's name is Angie..." Sam said.

"And the boy's name is Eragon."

"Eragon and Angie?" I said. "Those are strange names."

I sat back and pondered.

"What do they look like?" I asked.

"The girl is HOT!" Tucker said.

Sam elbowed Tucker and pointed at the door. "There they are!" she said.

I turned, and saw Angie and Eragon walking through the doors. They both had blonde hair, Angie's long and curly, and Eragon's short and spiked, and they both had deep blue eyes. They looked around the restaurant until they're eyes found us. Angie leaned over and whispered something to Eragon, but he shrugged indifferently.

"Quick, hide!" I cried, ducking underneath the table.

"Danny..." Sam said, peeking over the table. "They're our friends. What reason do you have to hide from them?"

"Maybe they're friends with Dash?" Tucker suggested.

"Oh, please!" Sam said. "Angie is the sweetest girl I've ever known! There's no way she and her brother would get anywhere _near_ Dash."

"Hi, Sam. Hi, Tucker." Angie said when she and Eragon walked up to our table.

"Hey, guys." Tucker said.

Sam cleared her throat and gave me a "don't-even-think-about-it" glare as I sat back in my seat.

"Angie, Eragon." Sam said pointing at me. "This is Danny."

Angie stuck out a hand.

"Hello, I'm Angie." she said.

I hesitated, then shook hers and Eragon's hand.

_Okay, that's a little peculiar._

"Nice to meet you too." I said slowly.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Sam asked the twins.

"Oh, we just wanted to stop by." Eragon said. "We were touring Amity Park so we can get accustomed to the area"

_Touring? Accustomed? Did they go to a British private school before they came here?_

Angie glanced at her watch. "Well, we gotta go. Despite being new students with a week left of school, they still insist on cramming us with homework."

She gave Sam a small hug and glance at me. A chill shot up my spine.

"Bye." Eragon said as they walked through the doors.

"Oh, wait! Angie!" Sam cried.

She jumped up and ran outside. She came out a couple seconds later with a confused look on her face.

"They're already gone." Sam said sitting down.

"Strange talking style? Big words? A desire to do homework?" I said. "There is _definitely_ something strange about those twins."

"Danny, I swear. If you mess this up..." Sam growled.

"Calm down, Sam. I won't." I said plainly.

"You better..." Sam looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh, no! I have to go home!"

"Family thing?" Tucker asked.

"My parents are throwing their stupid yearly ball." Sam mumbled as she stood up. "You guys can come if you want. Got to go! Bye!"

As Sam rushed out of the Nasty Burger, Tucker eyed me.

"You had your fingers crossed behind your back, didn't you?" he asked me.

"Duh." I said as I showed him my crossed fingers with a smile.

* * *

~ANGIE~

"So, that was the Danny you were talking about?" Eragon asked.

I nodded. "He's very... different. I don't know what it is exactly, but I can sense it." I said.

"He kind of reminded me of Danny Phantom."

"Yeah..."

I stopped.

"Eragon, what if Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton?" I asked.

Eragon chuckled.

"That's ridiculous. How could that be?" he said.

"Eragon, think about it: they're both named Danny, their last names sound the same, and they look alike if you look past the hair and eyes. Coincidence? I think not."

My phone rang and the Caller ID flashed Sam's name.

"Hi, Sam." I said.

"Hey, Angie." Sam said. "I didn't get to tell you this earlier, but my parents are having a ball tonight. They said I could invite anyone. Do you and your brother want to come?"

"Did you invite anyone else?"

"Yeah, Danny and Tucker."

My ears perked.

"Sounds delightful." I said.

Sam chortled. "Delightful? Are you from the 18th century or something?"

I scoffed at that rude remark.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes." I said, shaking away my anger.

"So, do you think you can come?"

I glanced at Eragon.

"Yes." I said. "What time should we be there?"

"It starts at 8:00."

"Okay. See you then."

As I hung up, I gave Eragon a devious smile.

"Angellica..." Eragon said with a nervous voice. "What did you drag me into this time?"

"We are going to a ball at Sam's house." I said. "This is a chance for me to prove Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom _and _to say 'I told you so'."

Eragon sighed.

"This is not going to end well." he said.

* * *

~SAM'S POV~

"Samantha! The ball starts in half an hour! You need to get ready!" my mom said, knocking on my door.

I rolled my eyes and put down my book. I opened my closet at pulled out a purple and black dress, the only one I'll ever tolerate. I wore it once to a school dance. I put it on and added a necklace with skulls on it.

"Sam, some of your friends are here!" my mom called from downstairs.

"Finally." I muttered.

I rushed downstairs and into the front room. Tucker and Danny were at the door.

"Hi, guys." I said. "The ballroom is this way."

"You have a ballroom in your house?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, but we rarely use it unless we have a party or some boring ball. Tonight especially."

We stepped into the giant ballroom. Tables piled high with foreign and unpronounceable names cluttered the other side of the room.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your house?" Tucker said.

"Only about a million times." I rolled my eyes.

I glanced at the clock.

_The ball starts in a couple of minutes, and half of the people on the guest list are here! Where are Angie and Eragon?_

"Sam?" Danny said, waving his hand in my face. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah." I said. "It's just that... I also invited Angie and Eragon, but I'm now wondering if they'll make it."

Danny's ears perked up.

"Really?" he said.

* * *

~DANNY'S POV~

_Sam invited Angie and Eragon? Good. I've noticed how Angie looks like one of those weird creatures I encountered at the mall. What if the twins are the creatures?_

"Come on, Danny!" Sam said, tugging at my arm.

_Looks like I'll have to wait to find out._

* * *

~ERAGON~

"Angie, hurry up!" I cried.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Angie cried from upstairs.

A moment later, Angie came rushing down the stairs in a sparkling white dress with a golden belt. She had her necklace, gold ballet slippers, and her hair tied back in a ponytail with gold ribbons.

"Okay, do you have some kind of secret credit card our parents gave you or something?" I said, crossing my arms. "How do you get this stuff?"

"That is for me to know and for you... not to know." Angie said. "How do I look?"

"More importantly..." I said. "How do I look? Does it look too... dragon-y?"

Angie rolled her eyes, then examined my outfit: a white v-neck t-shirt with a green blazer over it, tan-colored trousers, and brown dress shoes.

"You look more... leprechaun-y." she said sarcastically. "Now, let's go, we're going to be late!"

"Since when have you been in such a rush? Are you still obsessed about Danny? Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'?" I said.

"At least the cat died knowing. Don't you want to find out too?"

I thought about it, then shrugged. "I guess."

"Good boy." Angie smiled. "Now, let's go."

Her wings appeared.

"Whoa there, Heaven Almighty. Do you know what's gonna happen when the human world sees us flying around on those things?"

"Eragon, it's dark outside. If we fly high enough, people will just suspect us as a really fast cloud passing by." Angie said.

"You better be right." I said as my wings appeared.

We rushed out the door and took off. It wasn't very hard to find Sam's house, with lines of cars parked by and the house itself possibly larger than the markets back in Nathl. We flew hidden above the clouds and walked to the door. Before I lifted my hand back for the second knock, the door swung open.

"Hey, guys!" Sam said. "I'm _so_ glad you could come!"

"Us too." Angie said, looking over her shoulder. "So, where are your other friends?"

"Danny and Tucker are already here. I'll take you to them."

"Alright." I said.

I glared at Angie. She smiled innocently and followed Sam.

* * *

~DANNY~

"Isn't it a little strange that we're the only youth here?" I asked.

"Well, there are some of the adults' kids here." Tucker said.

"I meant teens. Not toddlers and infants!"

"Oh."

Sam walked up to us.

"Hey, guys." she said. "Angie and Eragon are here."

My ears perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Sam said, glancing at me suspiciously. "They're over there."

Sam pointed to the food table on the other side of the ballroom. There they stood, practically attached at the hip, people-watching and nibbling on food.

"Time to get this over with." I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

"Um... nothing."

"No, you said something." Sam eyes grew wide and she punched my arm. "You're going to spy on them, aren't you?!"

"What?! No!" I said. "Well... maybe just a little?"

"You promised me you weren't going to, you blockhead!"

"Haven't you ever heard of the 'fingers-crossed-behind-your-back' bit?" Tucker said.

Sam glared at Tucker. Tucker backed away.

"Come on, Sam. Let me do this." I said. "What if they are what I think they are, and I can't figure it out because I actually chose to listen to you? It'll be a mystery forever..."

Sam let out a sigh of frustration.

"Fine." she mumbled.

"Yes! Let's go get our party on!" I said. I grabbed Tucker's and Sam's arms and dragged them into the crowd.

* * *

The more guests cluttering the ballroom, the harder it was to keep track of Angie and Eragon. There were a few awkward moments when I mistook other people for them.

"This is just getting annoying." I mumbled.

"Danny, you're going to have to be patient." Tucker said. "You would probably be the worst spy ever."

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, the lights went out. There were startled cries, but not as startling as a large, dark shadow that flew across the windows, disturbing the long red curtains, followed by an ear-piercing shriek. I heard more swooping sounds, but they were within the building. The lights came back on, and everyone looked frazzled. Slowly, the regular commotion started up again.

"That was... strange." Tucker said.

"Yeah..." I said.

I scanned the room until something caught my eye that was fluttering across the ground. I bent down and picked it up and examined it: a white feather. I stood up straight and looked around. Angie and Eragon weren't around.

_Now's my chance._ I made my way across the dance floor.

"Danny, where are you going?" Tucker called.

"I'll be right back!" I said as I ran out the ballroom door.

I ran into the bathroom and transformed into Danny Phantom. I flew out, staying invisible, and carefully scanned the house with a bird's eye view. Seeing that Angie and Eragon were nowhere to be seen, I decided to check outside. I flew around the perimeter before finally giving up and landing on the roof. I kicked the ground in frustration and sighed. I stared at the night sky and zoned out.

Until a pair of sharp claws wrapped around my body. My mind snapped awake and I tried to turn around, but the claws held me tightly. It turned me around until I was face-to-face with an absolutely hideous creature. It had a gray-brown body that was shriveled up and looked as if it hadn't eaten in weeks, maybe even months. It had cracked wings with muddy brown feathers. Its black, beady eyes bore into mine. It screeched in my face, revealing sharp, yellow teeth, and very bad breath.

"Whoa, man!" I coughed, blinking tears from my eyes. "There is this magnificent invention called mouthwash. You should use it sometime!"

The creature squeezed the clawed hand that was holding onto me, causing my organs to collide together painfully. The creature then threw me up into the air. I flailed around before remembering that I had ghost powers. I stopped my freefall and flew around, but the creature was gone.

_Hmm? That was too easy..._

Or so I thought. I felt a large weight come crashing down onto my shoulders and I slammed against the ground. Once again, I was only a few inches from the ugly creature. It roared in my face again, ready to snack on my face. But then it arched back, screeching in pain and fury. I saw some of its feathers fly innocently to the ground. It flew back, revealing a girl in black clothing, wielding a very long and skinny sword. She stood up and brushed some broken feathers off of her clothing and looked at me.

It was Spirit.

"Danny? Danny Phantom?" Spirit said. "We meet again..."

"I was about to say the same thing..." I said. "but obviously there is no time for tea and crumpets. What the heck is that thing?!"

"That _thing_ is a harpie." a voice said. I looked to see Ezra land and walk up to us. "One of the most deadliest monsters in all of the magical dimension. You're lucky we got here in time."

_Magical dimension? What in the world are they talking about?_

"Well, I'd love to bow down and kiss the dirt you walk on, but we need to figure out how to defeat this thing."

Spirit and Ezra looked at each other and smiled.

"Don't worry. We got this." Spirit said. "Just follow our lead."

* * *

~DANNY~

I'd never thought that I would ever fight a humongous harpie, or fight along side a dragon and an angel. If I had a nickel for every time that's happened to me...

Anyways, I shot an ecto ray at the harpie, which just deflected it by making a shield out of its wings.

"Ezra!" Spirit cried.

Ezra grabbed Spirit's arm, spun around, and flung her towards the harpie at incredible speeds. Spirit's hand glowed white and she shot a powerful beam of magic at harpie's wings. The monster screeched and clawed the air with its talons that would've sliced Spirit in thirds if she didn't back out of the way. Spirit pulled her sword out and away and the harpie staggered in the air with its injured wings.

"What now?" I asked them.

Ezra thought about it. Then, he snapped his... uh... claws?... and whispered in his angel friend's ear. Her eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Spirit said, her voice low.

Ezra nodded.

"What? What are you guys talking about?!" I cried.

"You'll see." Ezra said. "Just stand back and stay out of our way."

I nodded, a little worried, and flew several feet back. The next few seconds seemed like a blur. All I could remember was a flash of light, and it started raining... glitter?

"What the...?" I said.

I glanced down and gasped when I saw Spirit and Ezra passed out on the ground. Then, I saw something red by Ezra. When I got a closer look, Ezra was engulfed in a circle of fire. I panicked for 5 seconds until the fire faded away and revealed an unconscious...

_ERAGON?!_

Spirit's eyes flutter open. When she sat up, she gasped when she saw Eragon.

"Uh, oh..." she mumbled under her breath.

"I knew it!" I cried.

"Huh?" Spirit asked.

"I knew that you guys were... you know, this!" I said, crossing my arms. "Aren't I right, ANGIE?"

Spirit sighed and touched the necklace around her neck and she was surrounded in light. Out came Angie.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to conclude my hypothesis." Angie said.

"Hypo- what?"

"It's an educated guess, dummy." Angie rolled her eyes.

"What guess?"

"That Danny PHANTOM is Danny FENTON."

I froze for a minute. "What?! No!" I said, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms in front of my chest. "I don't know who you're talking about!"

Angie's eyes glowed purple for a split second. "You're lying."

I looked at Angie in surprise, but then a smile formed onto my lips. Two rings appeared around my waist. When they separated, I was once again back to my human form.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you guys were... you know?" I said, crossing my arms.

"I don't usually start my conversations with humans with 'I'm a mythical creature from a magic dimension'." Angie said. "It leaves a bad first impression."

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Eragon, who started to stir.

"What the... what happened?!" he said.

When he saw his hand, he gulped.

"I can _totally_ explain this!" he hesitantly said.

"Eragon, it's okay." Angie said. "He knows."

"WHAT?!" Eragon said, jumping to his feet.

Eragon's legs wobbled. Angie and I grabbed him and steadied him.

"I need to get you home." Angie said to Eragon. She looked at me. "See you tomorrow."

I nodded as she touched the necklace around her neck. Then, Angie (Oh, I mean _Spirit_) wrapped her arm around Eragon's waist, whose eyes drooped and his head lolled against her shoulder. Her wings expanded and the two took off in the air.

"Danny? Danny!" a voice called.

I turned around and Sam and Tucker were walking up to me.

"What are you doing up here?" Sam asked.

"It's a long story..." I said. I turned to Sam. "Also, I told you so."

Sam's cheeks burned red with anger. "Well, we should be going back inside before our parents have a panic attack." Tucker said before she could attack me with a force worse than that harpie.

I nodded and glanced at the sky once more before going inside.

* * *

~ANGIE~

"Tonight sure has been fun, eh?" I said, taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"I guess." Eragon replied as he crossed his hands behind his head.

"What? What do you mean 'I guess'?! We found out that a friend of ours has ghost powers and we fought a giant harpie!"

"Angie, that's the thing. _We battled a harpie_, a super dangerous creature that only lives in the magical dimension. That means there was a way for it to get here, by something or someone. What if the being that kidnapped our parents sent that creature after us? This could just be the beginning..."

I looked to the floor. The doorbell rang.

"Jake?" I cried when I opened the door.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Jake standing at our door. I could feel myself starting to blush! I turned and looked at Eragon, who laughed out loud at my face.

"Hi, Angie." Jake smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just thought that I'd... stop by. Um, can I talk to Eragon?"

I nodded, and I went up to the point of the stairs where I could spy on them.

"So, have you gotten any information about my parents?" Eragon asked.

"We don't have much, but I think that the clues that we have will allow us to be able to find the location of the kidnapper."

"Is that why you came?" Eragon said. "To tell us this?"

"I also just wanted to see how you and Angie are doing."

"We're doing good."

"Well, can I go talk to Angie?"

"Yeah."

I made a quick dash for my room, sat on my bed and picked up a book. Jake walked into my room.

"Hey, Angie." he said.

Nonchalantly, I looked up from my book. "Hi." I said, putting the book down and standing up. "How's the search for my parents?"

"We're doing fine, but trust me. We'll find them soon."

A blanket of hope warmed my body. But suddenly, my vision blanked. My throat closed up halfway, and I struggled to let out short, raspy breaths. My hands went up to my temples. My knees buckled, but Jake ran over and caught me.

"Angie? Angie!" Jake's voice grew muffled in my ears.

Images spilled across my eyes. I saw the flea markets of the magical dimension, but they blurred out as the mountain in the distance came into view. I saw the trail winding up the mountain until it lead to a cave. It showed two dark rooms, side by side. One room was very dark, but I could see a pair of spiky-haired heads sitting in there. The other room was dim, and there was a man and a woman. They stared at the wall, sitting together and clasping hands.

The images vanished. I gasped and I spasmodically smacked Jake in the face.

"Ow!" Jake cupped his cheek. "Angie, are you okay?"

"Sorry..." I laughed nervously. "and yeah, I'm fine. I think I had too much hot chocolate and now I'm all loopy. I need to get some sleep."

"Okay..." Jake helped me up. "Well, I'll see you later."

I nodded and waved as he closed the door behind him. I ran over to my mirror and stared at my reflection's eyes. Resting in the center of my irises was a golden hieroglyphic. An ankh, I remembered from studying ancient Egypt in one of my classes. As I gazed at the symbol, it vanished within seconds. I grunted in frustration and shot a beam out my window. My hand traveled to my necklace and I flopped down onto my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~DANNY~

My family and I sat around the dinner table, the mixed smells deliciously making their way into my nose in hopes of migrating to my mouth. As usual, Jazz blabbed on about how 'perfect' she is, Mom listened to Jazz as if she was intrigued in every single word she said, and Dad stacked mountain-high piles of food on his plates (and yes, I did say plates).

"...and also, I got an A on my chemistry test. Of course!" Jazz boasted.

"Jazz, can you be anymore of a hothead?" I groaned.

"I am NOT a hothead!"

"Hey, speaking of hotheads..." my dad said. "You'll never guess what happened the other day!"

"Let me guess... you saw a ghost?" I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my bread roll.

"No, actually," mom said. "we saw a dragon."

I almost choked on my bread roll.

"What?!" I said, swallowing the cement lodged in my throat. It landed in my stomach with a thud. "A dragon?!"

"A dragon? Please, there is no such thing as dragons!" Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Well, of course, there IS such thing as dragons." Mom said. "But what we thought was some kind of dragon was really a boy in a costume."

"Yeah, and it had AWESOME special effects. Like flying. And breathing fire!" Dad said.

I slapped my forehead with my palm.

"Um... I have to make a phone call." I said.

I jumped up from the table and ran to my room. I dialed Eragon's number and waited.

"Hello?" Eragon said.

"You got captured by my parents?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, my parents just told me an interesting story about them capturing a boy in a _dragon_ costume. With special effects like _flying_ and _breathing fire_!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, OH!" I cried. "Do you know what would've happened if my parents found out you were a real dragon?"

"Relax, Danny." Eragon assured. "I've seen your parents. What could they possibly do?"

"Well, they could... but they could have... I guess you make a good point."

We both laughed. I heard Angie yell something from the other end.

"Okay, okay!" Eragon called. "I got to go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I hung up.

"Danny!" my mother called.

"Coming!"

* * *

~ANGIE~

It was a perfect afternoon. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, accompanied by clear, blue skies and puffy white clouds.

"Eragon, I'm going for a walk!" I called.

On walks, specifically like this, I let my mind out of its cage and roam free.

_I know that I shouldn't be so concerned about my parents. They will be rescued. Whoever is behind this will be defeated. I'm just worried about my friends. Danny and his friends. Jake. And Eragon. How will Eragon be able to handle everything?_

I imagined steam pouring out of Eragon's ears and nose and I laughed to myself momentarily before my burdens piled back onto my heart. I knew the reality of his future reaction; tears streaming down his face with a raging wildfire of betrayal in his eyes... like from my dream.

"Hey, Angie?" a voice said.

I turned around and saw Danny Phantom.

"Hi, Danny." I said as he changed to his human self.

"You okay? You seem to be thinking hard about something." Danny said. "Plus you were kind of laughing to yourself, so I wanted to make sure you weren't going crazy or something."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Danny examined me, like he also had lie detector powers.

"You _sure_?" he said.

I groaned and threw my hands into the air.

"I'm just going through a hard time right now." I grumbled. "My parents are gone- oooon a vacation, and I don't know if the guy I like likes me back!"

I didn't care that I mentioned that last part. I was so frustrated. I crossed my arms and let out an angry puff of breath.

"...Soooo, I'm guessing you're not okay?" Danny said.

I glared at him.

"Hey, don't worry." Danny said. "I'm sure whatever problems you're going through will go away."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Well... oh, I know! You know those weird movies that when people are frustrated, they scream or cry or sing about it?"

"Yes..."

"Well, why don't you scream? Or cry? Or sing something?"

I chuckled.

"I'm fine..." I said. "I'm just going through a lot right now. I just... I miss my parents a lot-"

My voice faltered and cracked, and I suddenly found myself now blubbering in tears.

"Whoa, Angie!" Danny said, pulling me into a hug. "Everything's going to be alright."

"No, no, it's not!" I choked through my tears. "You have no idea! None of you do! Knowing the possible future kills me!"

Danny pulled away. "Hey, why don't we get some ice cream or something?"

"Ice cream? What's ice cream?"

Danny looked at me like there were llama droppings on my head.

"What?! You've never had _ice cream_ before?" he said.

"No. I don't think there was this 'ice cream' in Nathl..." I said.

"Well, brace yourself, my angel friend!"

Danny grabbed my arm and pulled me away. He dragged me to this cute little cart with an umbrella on it. There was a man in an apron and weird little triangle hat who didn't look very happy being there.

"Flavor?" he said.

"Two chocolate, please." Danny said.

The man took a spoon and put the ice cream onto a cone. Danny handed me one. As we walked away, I examined the substance carefully.

"Angie, it's not an explosive." Danny said. "It's edible."

I nodded and stuck my finger into the ice cream.

"No, you eat it." Danny said. "Wow, you really have never had ice cream before..."

"Told you." I said.

I slowly licked the ice cream and my eyes lit up.

"Wow, this tastes AMAZING!" I cried. "This is the best food I've ever had!"

"Glad to know you like it."

"No, really! It tastes fantastic! It's like my taste buds are dancing in my mouth!"

However, I said that one a little too loud and people turned and stared at me. I laughed nervously and blushed.

"Don't get TOO excited." Danny said.

"Too late." I said.

We laughed and started on our way home while eating our ice cream.

"This was fun." I said.

"Yeah, it was." Danny said.

There was a little bit of a pause.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For hanging out with me today." I said. "I've been going through a lot, so it's nice to have someone like you to cheer me up."

Danny gave me a warm smile as we walked up to our houses.

"See you later?" Danny said.

"Yeah." I waved as I went back into my house.

I closed the door behind me. Eragon popped his head in from the kitchen.

"So, where did you go?" Eragon said.

"Just for a walk in the park."

I walked into my room and closed the door with a relaxed smile on my face. I took two steps before something flashed before my eyes.

"What the?!" I cried.

The light slowly died and I uncovered my eyes. It was like a portal, showing a dark cave lit by a shimmering dragon body with spiky hair.

"Jake?" I said. "Is that you?"

I reached out to touch the portal, and when I did, it rippled like water.

"Angie!" Jake cried. "Thank goodness I reached you! I need your help!"

A cold chill ran down my spine. This isn't what I think it is.

"What? Jake, what's wrong?" I said.

"I think Fu Dog and I found out where your parents are kidnapped, but when we went to get them-"

Jake let out an "OOF!" as a wave of red creatures shoved him to the ground and buried him with their bodies.

"Jake!" I cried. I tried to reach for him, but I remembered he wasn't really there.

There was a deep, bellowing laugh that shook the cave and made goosebumps spring onto my skin.

"Silly little dragon boy..." a strong, low voice proclaimed. "Thinking that you could have someone come and rescue you..."

"What's going on?!" I said. "Who... or what... are you?!"

A spine-chilling chuckle escaped the monster's lips. All I could see of him was a dark and ominous shadow.

"You already know who I am, child." the monster said. "You have 3 days to come and find me before bodies begin to pile. Come if you dare, clairvoyant."

I stumbled backwards into my dresser. I tried to come up with something to say, but his low voice filled my throat with fear. The image began to fade.

"Wait! Jake!" I cried, trying to grab onto something as I watched the shadow and Jake's image disappear.

A SpongeBob-like hyperventilation rose in my lungs and my knees felt wobbly.

"ERAGON!" I screeched as I burst out of my room and down the stairs.

* * *

~ERAGON~

I have to admit, when your sister suddenly comes barreling down the stairs screaming your name like bloody murder, it will almost make you pee your pants.

"ERAGON!" Angie screamed as she ran towards me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?" I said.

Angie stood there, almost at the point of fainting, with worry and fear gleaming in her eyes. She explained the whole thing and I got the same look on my face.

"What?! Do you know who this... thing... is?" I asked.

"No," Angie's eyes darted around. "but do you know what this means?"

"That... a gigantic ogre-like thing will destroy all of our loved ones?"

"No, not that! He has our parents! If we find him, we find mom and dad!"

"That's awesome... but there's just one thing." I said. "The magical dimension is vast and practically boundless, with every nook and cranny crawling with all kinds of creatures. Where are we going to find that one ogre?"

"Well, the image was in a big, dark cave."

"Well, do you know of any caves in the magical dimension?"

Angie thought about it and a solemn expression grew on her face.

"Yes." she said, lifting her eyes up to me. "I do know."

"Well then, we'd better get going."

"Huh?"

I pulled two big backpacks from behind the couch. Angie smiled and grabbed the white and pink backpack. I pulled out a map of the magical dimension from my orange and blue one and opened it. I pointed to a spot on the map and a portal opened in front of us.

"That is one cool map." Angie smiled. "Where did you get it?"

"I... may or may not have borrowed it from Danny Fenton's parents." I said.

"What?"

We stepped inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

~DANNY~

I noticed Angie and Eragon weren't in school today. It was a real shame. The _one time_ Aaron had the opportunity to meet the mystical twins, and they're not even at school.

"Are you sure they're real?" Aaron said, raising a teasing eyebrow. "You've built up a lot of hype for two kids I've never met nor seen around here."

"Well, if you weren't such a smarty-pants and took normal classes instead of IB and AP classes, we wouldn't have this problem." Sam said. Aaron rolled his eyes.

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Speaking of Angie," Tucker said, nonchalantly. "how was your little play date with her?"

I did a spit take with my milk and I thought back to last night's family dinner.

"W-what?!" I said. "How did you know about that?"

"We're your best friends." Sam said with a knowing smile. "Nothing gets past us."

"Daniel Fenton, you better have a good explanation for this. I don't think Sara's gonna like you hanging with another girl." Aaron said, which earned a glare from Sam.

"It wasn't a play date, you royal doofuses. Angie's been going through a lot, and I figured I help to cheer her up. Did you know there's no ice cream in Nathl?"

"WHAT?! NO ICE CREAM?!" Tucker cried, catching some annoyed glares from nearby freshmen. "The poor, heaven-sent creature!"

Sam rolled her eyes and shoved a forkful of salad in her mouth.

"But seriously, guys, something just isn't sitting right with me. I think there's more to the story Angie and Eragon tell us about their visit here." I said.

"Maybe they went back home?" Sam said.

"I'm sure some sort of information would've been given out." Aaron said.

"I'll give Angie a call." I said. I pulled out my cell phone, and as I dialed Angie's number, a large and hairy-knuckled hand snatched it away. "Hey-!"

"No phones during school, Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer said, dropping my phone in his shirt pocket.

"But it's lunch time!"

"As far as I'm concerned, school begins at 7:45 AM and ends at 2:20 PM. It's currently 11:45, which means school is still in session! You will get this back after the last bell rings at _2:21_."

Mr. Lancer walked away and I crossed my arms.

"Looks like you just got _schooled_." Tucker chuckled.

I glared at him and shot a tiny ghost ray out of my finger into his food, causing a mini explosion on his lunch tray. Sam and Aaron covered their mouths to keep their laughing to a light snicker.

"Touché..." Tucker said, wiping mashed potatoes off his glasses.

* * *

~ERAGON~

It felt so good to be back home in Nathl. I missed the hustle and bustle of the people at the markets, even though it's only been a week or two.

"It's nice to be back." Angie smiled.

"Yeah, but remember why we're here in the first place." I said.

Angie's eyes dropped to the ground. "I know..."

"Angie?!" a voice called behind us.

We turned around and a wild smile grew on Angie's face.

"Rowan!" she cried, tackling her best friend with a hug.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Rowan said, giving me a hug as well. I admit I lingered momentarily. "I thought you moved! What are you doing here?"

"Eragon and I are going to find our parents."

Rowan's smile fell. "You are?" she said, glancing around and lowering her voice. "Do you have any idea where they could be?"

"Angie believes they're in a cave somewhere in the mountains." I said. I turned to her. "Where... exactly?"

Angie turned and pointed to a huge mountain nestled in the distance. "There. On Seeress Mountain." The sound of those words from her mouth grew bitter. "I know it."

"Okay, then let's head out there." We turned back to Rowan. "It was good to see you again."

Rowan smiled and nodded. She gave us both another hug. I walked away halfway through the girls' embrace.

"Good luck with finding your parents." Rowan said to Angie. "See you later."

Angie paused. I glanced behind me to see her arms tighten around her friend and bury her face in her shoulder.

"Goodbye." she said.

Angie turned around and caught up with me. Tears glistened in her eyes.

* * *

~DANNY~

The last bell of the school day rang, and I marched over to Mr. Lancer's desk to reclaim my phone.

"Now, Mr. Fenton..." he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't use your phone during school, I know the lecture." I said, rushing out of the room.

To avoid any more inconvenient confrontations with teachers, I waited until I was outside school grounds before I called Angie. Voice mail. I called Eragon's number, only to receive the same results. I switched between their numbers until I dialed Angie's number for the fifth time.

"Hello?" Angie said.

"Angie! This is Danny?" I said.

"Oh, hi, Danny."

"Where are you guys? You missed meeting Aaron! He's starting to believe we made you all up. I mean, I guess I could expect that from yammering on about mystical twins from a magical dimension."

"Oh, um..." I heard whispering from the other line. "We've got a... serious case of the flu."

"Angie..."

To sound convincing, Angie fake sneezed into the phone and sniffled. "Listen, I got to go-"

There was silence. I looked at my phone. The call dropped due to lost service.

_Okay, what's going on?_

I looked around before changing into my ghost half. I flew to Angie and Eragon's house. When I knocked, the door creepily squeaked open.

"Uh... hello?" I called quietly.

I first assumed their grandparents forgot to close the door, but I didn't hear or feel any forms of life in the house. I bumped into a chair and stumbled into the kitchen, where a note rested on the counter.

_Dear Danny,_

_Eragon and I figured you'd come to figure out what in the world is going on. So, I'll explain it to you before you go snooping through underwear drawers. Eragon and I went back to Nathl to look for our parents. A few weeks ago, they were abducted by an evil ogre king who threatened to kill my parents and the boy I care about if we didn't find him in time._

_Don't worry, we'll be back soon._

_Sincerely, Angie_

I reread the note several times, just in case I misinterpreted words.

_Abduction from an ogre king? This is all too weird..._

All of a sudden, the front door burst open. I jumped so high, I almost hit my head on the ceiling. I turned invisible and flew up into Eragon's room. I peeked my head out the door and saw ten creatures, each about three feet tall with bumpy red skin and matching brown leather diapers.

"Find what you can. See if they are here." one creature wearing a viking helmet said.

_They? Could those... things... be talking about Angie and Eragon?_

The creatures split up through the house and I heard the sharp pierces of teapots, cups, and plates smashing against the ground, and for someone with super hearing, it's not pleasant to the ears.

"Hey, boss..." one creature with a Jersey accent said to the viking helmet wearing one. "I smell something."

"What?" the other creature said, taking a deep breath through its nose. "Yeah, I smell it too... Ectoplasm. There's a ghost here."

I gulped and a cold sweat dripped down my back. I heard the sound of half of them going up the stairs. I looked around in a panic and spotted the window. I ran over and tried to pull it open, but it was stuck shut. I tugged as hard as I could, but it didn't budge. The footsteps were getting closer.

_Wait a minute... I'm part ghost, for crying out loud!_

I turned invisible and phased through the wall. I heard the door open and some high pitched mutters. I stayed invisible and pressed my back to the wall. I heard shattering of glass and looked to see a picture frame falling to the ground from being thrown out the window. One creature poked his head out through the broken glass and looked around. I didn't even dare to breathe. The creature looked in my direction, and for a moment, our eyes locked. My blood ran cold, and I resisted the urge to gulp in fright, for fear he would hear it. Finally, the creature grumbled something in a mysterious language unknown to Earth and slithered back into the building.

"Boss, I didn't see any ghost." he said.

The boss grumbled in the same language.

"I've got better things to do than worry about a pesky apparition." the boss said. "The children are not here. Perhaps they returned to search for their parents."

"Please." one creature snorted. "They'll be destroyed before they can get to them. The Canton's powers are useless without the entire family. They will never defeat Opherious!"

The maniacal, high-pitched giggles of the creatures faded. I glanced through the window to see a vacant room. I heard the door slam shut and a stream of red scurried out the house.

_Opherious? That must be the name of the ogre Angie wrote about... I've got to warn her!_

I landed on the ground and changed back into my human form.

"Going somewhere?" a bone-chilling voice rumbled behind me.

Everything went dark.

* * *

~ANGIE~

With every other trudging step up the mountain, Danny swept across my mind.

"Are you worried about him?" Eragon said, tapping into our psychological twin powers. "Danny, I mean?"

"Yes." I said. "I hope he got the note I wrote him. And yet... something feels wrong."

"I'm sure he's fine. It's not like he's going to come looking for us..."

Eragon and I looked at each other.

"Oh boy..." I mumbled. "I mean, this is _Danny_ we're talking about."

"A little obsessed?" Eragon said.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'persistent'."

Eragon rolled his eyes. Along the winding path, I felt a huge vibe shiver in my body.

"I think I can feel Dad's magical energy." I said.

"Yeah, me too."

We turned our walk into a flight as the path grew steeper. We reached a dead end and looked over the cliff side. I gulped at the distance between here and the ground.

"Did we miss something on the way here?" Eragon said.

I looked up at the sky, which seemed awfully cheering despite the perils we faced below. My throat closed and I let in a choked gasp.

"Angie?" Eragon said. He turned to me and caught me as I fell back. "Angie, are you okay?!"

Imaged flooded my mind with each convulsion of my body. I saw a man standing in the same spot we stood, looking at the same sky. He had long, gray hair collected in a low ponytail and beady blue eyes and wore a black suit. He turned to the wall and raised a hand. As he pressed it against the wall, his hand glowed with magenta ectoplasmic energy. The wall crumbled and revealed a dark and dank path.

"_Angie!_" Eragon's muffled voice brought my mind back to reality. I swallowed a breath of air and slipped out of his grasp. I landed on the ground and bonked my head against the wall. "Angie, what's going on with you?"

I looked up at Eragon and he reeled back in surprise. I knew what he saw: the bright lights and the ankh. I blinked several times and stood up.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said, but I knew there was no convincing my brother in this. I turned to the wall. "Maybe..."

I pressed my hand against the wall and it glowed white. The ground rumbled and the wall sunk to the ground, revealing a path dimly lit by torches.

Eragon glanced inside nervously. "Are you _sure_ Mom and Dad are here?" he said.

"Yes." I said, gripping the straps of my backpack. "We have to go in there, no matter what."

Eragon let out a shaky breath and I felt the worry leaking from his body: for our parents, for our friends, but most of it I knew was for me. We weren't even two steps inside before the cave entrance clamped shut.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

~DANNY~

When I regained consciousness, the place was black with only the dim torches on the walls to light the area.

"Where... where am I...?" I mumbled.

"I see you are now awake..." an ominous voice called that made my skin crawl.

"Who's there?"

There was a creepy chuckle and I was suddenly moving. I realized that those little red creatures were carrying me somewhere. After a few seconds, they dropped me to the ground and skittered away. I tried to move, but my hands and ankles were tied tightly with coarse rope that scratched and stung my skin.

"Hello, there, ghost child." the voice said.

The room lit up, and I winced as my eyes adjusted to the sudden flood of light. Ten feet away, a large, greenish... thing... sat at a throne-like chair made out of stones and precious gems caked with dirt. He had a heavy belly that sat on top his leather skirt. He sat back with his left leg crossed over his right, and I saw something like a chain mail diaper underneath his skirt. I see now where his minions got their fashion.

"Opherious..." I mumbled.

"Yes, child." the ogre said. "I am Opherious, king of ogres."

"King of... am I in the magical dimension?"

"Indeed."

I gulped.

"Do you know why you're here?" Opherious said.

"Uhm... no?" I whispered.

"I believe that you might be friends with a little pair of twins."

"Twins? I think you might need to be more specific."

"You know what I mean. One boy and one girl: fraternal twins, blonde hair, blue eyes, one is an angel and one is a dragon. They go by the names of Angie and Eragon Canton."

I gulped again.

"Ring a bell?"

"Uh..."

Opherious stood up from his throne and walked over to me, and the fear in me described his stride as "gallomped".

"Listen, here, kid." Opherious bent down to my level and puffed his rancid breath into my face. "What I want is really simple. You tell me where the twins are and I let you live."

"Well, what if I don't?"

"Well, then you can just be destroyed with the others."

_Others...?_

"Well, today is your unlucky day, because I don't know where they are."

Opherious let out a loud laugh that shook the place.

Opherious chuckled. "Maybe a while in the dungeon will refresh your memory."

Then just like that, I was lifted up again by Opherious' minions. The dungeon was only slightly brighter than the rest of the place. Opherious' minions heaved me like a sack of flour into the dungeon and closed the door.

"Ow..." I said. "What is this ground made of?!"

"Uh, that's not the ground!" a voice said that startled me. I realized I was on top of someone. I rolled onto the actual floor.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"Eh, it's alright." the voice said. "Not everyday that you get someone thrown on top of you."

I squinted in the dark to see this mysterious person. I was sort of surprised to see a boy, maybe my age. He had spiky black hair, wore a white t-shirt with a red jacket over, blue jean shorts and sneakers.

"So, since we're all stuck down here for who knows how long, we should probably get to know each other." the boy said. "My name is Jake."

"I'm Danny..." I said. "Wait, _all_? Are there more people down here?"

"Yeah, a married couple."

I thought to myself.

"Do you happen to know two people named Angie and Eragon?" I asked.

"Angie and Eragon? Yeah, they're my friends. Do you?"

"Yeah..."

Slowly, I felt my brain's gears begin to turn as I pieced everything together... I remembered the note on the kitchen counter and my, ahem, "play date" with Angie just a few days ago. I cried out.

"Oh!" I said. "You're _Jake_!"

"Um, yes..." Jake said.

"And... and the married couple that's here... they're the twins' parents!" I mentally high-fived myself. "Yes, everything makes sense! Angie told me about you."

"Really? Angie... talked about me? What did she say?"

"Oh, what _didn't_ she say?" I eyed him suspiciously. "Do you... like Angie?"

"What? Me? Like Angie? No, no way..." Jake said.

There was a little pause.

"...okay, maybe a little." Jake murmured. "But I doubt she likes me back."

"Might as well flush that doubt down the drain pipe, because she does."

Jake's ears perked up.

"Really?" he said.

I nodded, but I realized that he couldn't see that. "She told me." I said.

There was another pause, but I could feel him smiling to himself.

* * *

~ERAGON~

After the door shut, it was so dark I could barely see the silhouette of my hand a centimeter from my face.

"How are we going to figure out where our parents are?" Angie whispered.

"I don't know..." I said. "But we're going to have to remain in the shadows."

"That won't be hard."

We heard the sound of footsteps. We pressed against the wall as scurrying feet ran by us.

"Opherious is hungry!" a voice cried. "Unless you want to be his lunch, go find him some food!"

The door slid open and light filled the little part of the cave. We held our breath, realizing that we were within the lighted area. Luckily, none of the creatures noticed us and they all scurried out of the cave. We let out sighs of relief when we returned to the darkness again.

"Opherious?" Angie said. "That must be the name of the ogre I saw."

"Oh, no." I said. "Opherious? I've heard that name before."

"What do you mean?"

"I learned it once at Magicks. Opherious is the king of ogres. He's super powerful. I heard that he almost tried to destroy the magical dimension once."

"Really... what did it say?"

I did my best to remember that day in school. Magicks history class was always incredibly boring to me, and it didn't help my teach was as monotonous and exciting as a sleeping sloth. But that day, the lesson intrigued me, and I held on to every word I could.

"Well, I read this book of ancient history, and it said that over a thousand years ago, Opherious invaded a sacred land called Maedalla Bmascus, home of a group of people called the Pselphims, which is a word from a forbidden language that means 'foretellers of truth'. Apparently they could foresee the future and they were very powerful. They strived for eternal peace in all of the magical dimension, but Opherious didn't like that idea, so he set out to Maedalla Bmascus to destroy the Pselphims. There was a great war between the Pselphims and Opherious. The war ended in catastrophe: the grand land of Maedalla Bmascus was destroyed and there were many casualties, especially from the Pselphims. It said that the Pselphims became extinct."

"However..." I said. "A few hundred years later, there was a child that was born that was blessed with powers similar to a Pselphim... with some other things. If only I could remember the child's name. It started with an N... Natasha? Natalie?"

"Nadila." Angie said dryly. "Her name was Nadila."

"How do you know that?"

Angie was silent, but her grip on my hand tightened like a python.

"I read it once as well." she said. "The coast is clear. Let's get moving."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

~DANNY~

I grumbled in the darkness. If Opherious wasn't going to kill me, the sheer boredom would.

"Is there anything to do around here?" I said.

"We're in a dungeon, not Disneyland." Jake rolled his eyes. "Of course there's nothing to do around here. Just to wait until someone comes."

"I just hope that Angie and Eragon suddenly make a rescue appearance." I mumbled.

The dungeon door opened. Before I could claim to be a psychic, I saw a swarm of red. Opherious's minions lifted Jake and I up and carried us out of the dungeon.

"Where are you taking us now?" I yelled at the creatures.

"Shut up!" one of the creatures yelled.

Jake and I exchanged worried glances.

* * *

~ANGIE~

The cave was super creepy. It was so dark and cold and… well… what every other cave is like.

"How in the world are we supposed to find our parents in the dark?" I said.

Eragon looked at me and a small flame erupted in the palm of his hand.

"Oh… right." I said.

Even with the flame to light the way, it felt as if we were just walking in place, not to mention that each step we took made the flame grow dimmer and dimmer. Nothing in the pathway changed except for a rat to skitter across the floor every now and then.

"I don't suppose there's a magical shortcut to the dungeon, is there?" Eragon said.

"I wish…" I murmured.

I heard the sound of footsteps again. I blew out Eragon's flickering flame and we backed against the wall. More of the little red creatures scurried past us. However, when I got a closer look, I saw that they were carrying some things. And those things had spiky hair. I resisted the urge to gulp audibly.

"Eragon!" I said once the creatures were gone. "Did you see that? I think that was Jake!"

"But there were two people…" Eragon said. "You don't think…"

We both looked at each other with widened eyes.

"Danny!" I said. "He must have gotten kidnapped by Opherious's minions!"

"Great," Eragon said. "Now we have to save our parents, Jake, _and_ Danny. What's next, an asteroid hurtles towards Earth?"

I rolled my eyes and we started on the path after the creatures. The torches began to glow brighter until I saw the brightened area of a room. We were about to go inside until we heard a dark laugh. I looked at Eragon and mouthed "It's him." We leaned as close as we could go without being seen in the light. I saw a red creature run into the room.

"Master Opherious," the creature reported. "The two prisoners have been moved. What should we do with the other two?"

_Other two? He must mean our parents._

Opherious grunted. "Those little twins will be looking for them… their parents will be the perfect bait to capture them and destroy them. That way, nothing can stop me from my plot to take over the magical dimension!"

"Again." The creature added.

"Excuse me?"

"Again, Master. You know, you tried to take over the magical dimension before, what with Maedalla-"

"SILENCE! I forbid you to speak the name of that accursed land!"

The cave rumbled and the creature shrunk back. Opherious pressed his fingers to his temple.

"That is enough." Opherious said. "Leave."

The red creature bowed and ran out of the room.

"What will we do?" I asked. "We can't go rescue our parents. Opherious will capture us!"

"Then we won't." Eragon said.

"What?"

"Opherious thinks that we'll immediately go after our parents, so we'll search for them afterwards. First, we need to go and find Jake and Danny."

"Good idea… but where are they?"

"I think that they might be in the other side of this room… but we need to get through without being detected by Opherious. It'll be hard considering the fact that they all have super smell."

I gasped. "Super smell!" I cried. "That's it! Quick, give me your shoes!"

"What? Why?" Eragon backed away.

"Eragon, millions of people's lives are at stake. You can ask questions later! Give me your shoes!"

"Okay, okay…"

Eragon took off his shoes and handed them to me. I sniffed them slightly and my whole lunch almost exploded out of me.

"Perfect." I rasped.

My wings appeared and I fanned the almost visible stench from Eragon's shoes into the room. Opherious inhaled deeply then smiled.

"They're here." He said. "Right on time."

He stood up and started to walk in our direction.

"Quick, hide!" I whispered as I flung the shoes in the other direction.

We quickly ran a few feet and waited as Opherious gallomped towards the smell of the shoes. We slowly crept into the room, flew as fast as we could across, and hid again in the shadows just as Opherious returned to the throne room with the left over remains of Eragon's shoes.

"Aw, those were my favorite pair of shoes!" Eragon whined.

"You can get another pair!" I said. "Let's go find Jake and Danny."

* * *

~ERAGON~

We ventured deeper into the cave. At least on this side it looked like we were actually getting somewhere.

"For a bunch of little red creatures, they barely leave any footprints." Angie said, squinting through the dark at the floor.

We walked a ways until there was a fork in the road.

"Which way should we go?" Angie asked.

"Let's split up." I said.

"How will we be able to find each other?"

"Uh, hello?" I tapped her temple.

"Oh, yeah, right."

We departed with Angie going down the right way and me going down the left way.

* * *

~ANGIE~

I thought it was kind of a stupid idea for me and Eragon to split up, but I just went along with it. The only thing that changed about the cave was it was a little bit brighter and the walls were now made from stone (better than dirt). My footsteps started to echo a little louder, so I had to step carefully. I shivered when I realized how cold it was and I saw my own breath. I could feel the panic within me begin to rise. I willed myself to breathe calmly.

_Everything's going to be fine. What could be so bad about a dimly lit, scary, long cave?_

I heard the sound of dirt shifting and I first suspected it to be rats skittering by. As I took another step, the ground beneath me disappeared. I fell a few feet until my butt slammed against something metal that carried me downward. A slide, the word popped into my head. The smell of wet stone turned into dirt again as my vision saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

~ERAGON~

"I sure hope that Angie's doing okay..." I whispered to myself.

"Maybe right now you should be worrying about yourself." A dark and ominous voice chuckled.

Gulp.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

~ANGIE~

I groaned as my pounding head ached. I slowly sat up and saw nothing but darkness. How long did I fall? My head pounded unbearably and unusually. I must have fallen pretty hard... I tried to stand up, but my legs wobbled and I fell back onto the ground.

"OW!" a voice cried.

That is... I thought it was ground.

"Uh... sorry? I, uh..." I said.

"Angie?" the voice said.

My ears perked up. I blinked my eyes and my night vision activated. I looked to see who I accidentally sat on. I caught a glimpse of spiky hair.

"Angie, you're here!" the voice cried.

My face erupted in a big smile. "Jake!"

I hugged him tightly, which must've been awkward for him with his tied up limbs, but I didn't care. I felt his head nestle against my shoulder.

"I can't believe you're here." Jake said.

"I can't believe _you're _here!" I said. I pulled away and scowled. "What were you _thinking_, you blockhead?! Opherious could've killed you on the spot if he didn't hold you as a hostage!"

"I'm sorry, Angie." The sincerity of Jake's tone made me hate myself for getting angry at him. I smiled.

"I'm just glad I found you in time."

"AHEM…" I gasped when I realized someone else was in the room.

"Danny!"

Danny stared into the darkness with a smug look, and I was glad to be the only one seeing it.

"How did you get here?" Jake asked.

"Well, uh..." I said. "I was walking through the dark caves... and... um..."

"She stepped into a trap and ended up here." Danny said.

"Wha- Danny!"

"What? I woke up to you screaming and falling into here. It's pretty easy to piece it all together."

I rolled my eyes. I held out my palm and a ball of light formed and flew towards the torches, brightening them and making the room much more brighter. I turned off my night vision and glared at Danny.

"And you, Daniel Fenton, are the biggest idiot of all! What in the _world_ are you doing in the magical dimension?! Why did you even fathom the risk of going after me and Eragon?!"

"The only correct thing in that sentence was my name." Danny said. "Sure, I was concerned for you guys, but venturing off into an unknown land, much less an entire dimension, was not in my agenda. Opherious's minions ransacked your house while I was there. They didn't catch me, but King Snotbreath did."

I took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm just happy you're both okay." I said.

"Hey, Angie..." Jake glanced around the room. "Where's Eragon?"

* * *

~DANNY~

The color in Angie's face vanished.

"Angie? Where's Eragon?" Jake repeated his question.

Angie touched her temple.

"Eragon..." she said. Her eyes widened. "He's in trouble! We have to go help him!"

She stood up.

"I'd love to, but I'm a little busy being tied up." I said.

Angie touched her necklace. A bright light shone and she transformed into Angie (at this point, the whole alter-ego nickname was pointless, so I decided to just continue calling her by her real name). Angie unsheathed her sword and in a couple swift moves, the ropes on our hands and feet fell in tiny pieces onto the dirt floor. Angie touched her necklace again and she turned back to herself.

"Alright, let's go." she said, taking the lead.

Jake froze in place as he stared at Angie with wide eyes.

"I... wh... uh..." he said.

"Come on, we'll explain on the way." I said, pulling him by his arm.

* * *

~ERAGON~

"What do we do with it?" a distant voice murmured as I slipped back into consciousness. My body begged for movement, but I felt confined to a chair.

"Patience," a deep voice that I could make out to be Opherious's. "it takes time for plans like this to process."

A pair of footsteps wove around me. I felt a tugging in my hair as the darkness that covered my eyelids disappeared and light stung my corneas. I struggled to move, but I sat in a simple wooden chair with my hands pound to the armrests by steel cuffs.

"Where am I?!" I cried.

"Silence, dragon." an ominous voice boomed.

My mouth felt numb as my nervous system seemed to shut down. I didn't know what to do, say, or even think, when Opherious stomped into the room. He didn't look as terrifying as what I read in the history books at Magicks, but he wasn't easy on the eyes. He was large, all right, and tall. I guesstimated that he was maybe ten feet, but then again my math has never been good, so I was probably a few feet off. I bit my cheeks just to keep myself from laughing at the sight of his skirt.

"You're Opherious?" I said skeptically.

"Ah, so you have heard of me." Opherious bared his teeth, revealing nothing but stained yellow that made me gag. I swallowed hard and attempted to mask the terror trembling in my chest.

"Let me go, Opherious, or I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what? 'Dragon up' and try and defeat me? Please. Your fire powers compared to my army is merely like you're tickling them."

"I'm not alone!" I said, "I have an army, too, and their power is something you could never achieve in a thousand years!"

Opherious chuckled.

"Oh, really?" he said. "Well, then, I can't wait to meet them."

* * *

~ANGIE~

As we shuffled down the dark pathway, Danny and I quietly caught Jake up to speed with the current events of our situations, taking some extra time to explain my new alter ego.

"Now all we need to do is find my parents and Eragon." I said nonchalantly, like we were walking into a candy store rather than our possible doom.

"Who do we find first?" Jake said.

"Well, we shouldn't split up, since the last time that happened ended so perfectly," Danny said, blatantly directing it towards me. "I think we should look for your parents first."

I nodded, but the throbbing in my head didn't seem to agree. I rubbed my temple.

_I GET IT. Hang in there, Eragon.  
_

A herd of minions shuffled towards us, and Danny turned us all invisible to prevent wasting the already limited time we had. I made a vow to myself to never go hiking in the mountains.

"Will you walk faster?" Jake grumbled.

"Sorry." Danny mumbled.

"Guys, it's no use if you keep fighting!" I said.

"Well, tell Mr. Inviso-Bill to move faster!"

"You move slower, Fire Breath!"

Jake fumed and shoved Danny into me.

"Whoa!" I fell forward into the wall. I fell straight through and landed on the ground, half in another room, with my legs dangling out into the hallway. "Uh... hello?!"

"Sorry..." Jake and Danny said.

They each grabbed one of my ankles. As they pulled me out, I saw something move.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I cried. Jake and Danny stopped. I summoned a ball of light to see the area, which came out slightly stronger than a candle's flame. I saw two silhouettes morph into human beings.

"Angie, what's going on?" Jake called.

I gasped. Danny and Jake peeked their heads through the wall. A man and a woman sat on the ground. Their gazes looked vacant and spacy, as if they were having a staring contest with the wall and they were winning. I crawled the rest of myself into the room and stood up. I walked towards the couple.

"...Mom? Dad?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

~ANGIE~

The woman cricked her neck towards me. Her dirty blonde hair was extra dirty, tangled, and messy and her gray eyes seemed dull, as if lights were turned off. The man was the same, with his bed head brown hair and green eyes. But when they saw me, something sparked in their eyes.

"Angie?" the woman scrambled to her feet. She took steps towards me cautiously. Her shaky, frail hand rose up to my face and caressed my cheek.

"Mommy..." I said, tears spilling out of my eyes. I embraced her, and her small, bony figure frightened me. How long have they been here?

"Angie, I'm so happy you're here." Mom pulled away and gripped my shoulders. Her eyes searched my face and her expression grew worrisome. "Where's Eragon?"

My face dropped. "He's been taken by Opherious. I don't know where he is."

"Opherious?" Dad jumped up. "We must hurry! Who knows what that cretin will do to him?"

Mom's eyes wandered over to Danny and Jake. "Hello, Jake. It's so nice to see you again. Who's your friend?"

Being seen by my mom even when they were still invisible baffled Danny and Jake. It's not like Eragon and I are the only magical creatures in our family. Mom has the power to see paranormal things that others can't, and Dad is a sorcerer. It's so amazing how two simple magical people such as my parents produced angel and dragon twins like me and Eragon.

"What is up with this cave? It's like it saps up your powers." Jake asked.

"Dark magic looms over this place." Dad mumbled. "Something even Opherious wouldn't think to touch."

"But..." I conjured up a ball of light that brightened the room, but it immediately faltered and disappeared. "Oh."

"We have to find Eragon and get out of here as fast as possible." Jake said.

"Oooh, I'm so confused." Danny rubbed his temples, and I remembered the pulsating throb in mine.

How on earth will we be able to stop Opherious?

"We can defeat Opherious," Jake said, as if he read my thoughts. "Because we have something that he'll never have."

"What's that?" I said.

"The opposite of darkness." Jake glanced at Danny, then at me. He took my hand. "Love."

My eyebrows shot up and my ears grew hot. I glanced around me, and it seemed like everyone wore a satisfied smirk. _What, was this planned? Did everyone expect this to happen?_ I looked back at Jake and smiled. I squeezed his hand.

"You're right." I said. "We can defeat Opherious. Once and for all."

"Great!" Danny said. "So... how do we do that?"

* * *

~ERAGON~

I swear this rope is made out of outer space material or something. Not even my fire breath can melt this stuff.

"Try all you want..." a voice said. "You'll never get out of those cuffs."

A boy leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, showing off the muscles in his arms. He was perhaps my age, maybe a little older, blond hair that swept over his forehead and covered some of his right eye. He wore dark, ripped jeans, black t-shirt, and spiked boots. I felt like I witnessed the guy version of Angie's alter-ego.

"Who are you?" I said.

The boy looked at me and stood up straight.

"Rory."

"Can I get a last name?"

"You won't live that long. You don't need to know."

I gulped.

"What are you doing in here?" I said. "If Opherious sees you-"

"Why would Opherious want to kill one of his servants? Well, maybe those annoying roaches that scurry around here, but..."

"You _work_ for Opherious? Voluntarily? Why?"

Rory glared at me with his visible and slightly visible gray eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" he said.

"I'm bored." I said.

"It's a long story..."

"I got plenty of time." I gestured to the cuffs.

Rory smirked. "Well, I sort of have a debt to Opherious. A... soul debt."

"_A soul debt_?!" I said a little too loud. A soul debt is a dangerous covenant in the magical dimension. The most common reason for a soul debt would be saving someone from death or bringing someone back to life. I've never known anyone to be stupid enough to get themselves sucked into a soul debt, but hey, there's a first for everything. I shut my mouth quickly and started again, this time quieter. "What on earth did you do to have a soul debt to Opherious?"

"Well, let's just say that I'm not supposed to be alive. Opherious was so 'kind' enough to save me, blah, blah, blah... and here I am."

"Don't you have anywhere else you could be? Don't you have family or someone you care about?"

I saw pure pain in Rory's eyes, but he quickly smothered it with a bitter chuckle and a quick shake of the head.

"No. There is no one else left that I love. Opherious is the only 'family' that I have."

"What good is a human for Opherious?"

After breathing the last word, Rory had a sword unsheathed and pointed an inch from my neck. The sword was different than Angie's; at least half the size, more square-shaped, and the edge slanted diagonally into a sharp tip. A couple seconds of silence later, Rory smirked again and returned his sword to the sheath strapped to his back. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"I may be a HUMAN," Rory spat the word 'human' out like snake venom. "but I am one heck of a swordsman. I could have taken you out in the few seconds you came in..."

"What?! You saw us come in?" I said, feeling a cold chill down my back. Was our entrance that obvious?

"Yeah... by the way, your sister's kind of hot."

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" I clenched my fists and sparks ignited across my knuckles. These cuffs were the only things keeping me from smacking this sardonic jokester.

"Relax, man. She's not my type. Too nice."

I couldn't tell if I should be relieved or offended. "If you saw us come in, why didn't you just turn us in?"

Rory had his sword out again, but instead of threatening me with it, he polished it with a rag.

"I knew that you two would be useful to me." he said.

"Useful? How?" I said.

"I've heard of your family. The power you contain. I saw you two and thought to myself, 'Maybe these kids can help me break my soul debt.'"

I gulped. There was only one way to break a soul debt. "Why on Earth would I help _you_?"

"Because I helped you escape."

"What?"

A slice cut through the air and the cuffs on my hands fell to pieces. I stood up and massaged my wrists.

"Uh... thanks?" I said.

"All right, now let's find your sister and friends." Rory said.

"Do you know everything that happens here?"

"Why do you think Opherious hired me?" Rory smirked again.

* * *

~ANGIE~

Every step that I took helped to determine how close we were to Eragon; the closer we got, the less my temples throbbed.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Danny complained. "My feet hurt..."

"Danny, you can fly, you know." I said.

"But that's so much _work_..."

"Wow, I can't believe you're friends with this guy..." Jake mumbled.

I stifled a laugh as Danny shot Jake a nasty glare.

"How close can you predict we are?" mom asked.

The pulsating beat of my temples softened down to almost unnoticeable. "Pretty close, maybe."

The crumble of a rock across the floor stopped us in our tracks. I turned to the others, but they looked at me with innocence and fright. Another crumble and I whirled around, summoning my sword into my hand and pointing it forward.

_CHINK._

My sword crashed into another one, half the size of mine and square-shaped to a point, but just as fatally sharp.

"Who's there?" I said shakily.

The torches brightened. A teenage boy stood at the end of the other sword. Wearing all black, he almost could easily slink around in the dark completely undetectable if his hair wasn't a light blond. His eyes and mouth were crinkled up into a half-sarcastic smirk.

"Ah, so you're Angie..." the boy said, lowering his sword and putting his free hand on his hip.

"How do you know my name?" I said warily.

"Chillax, dude. I come in peace."

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Oh, I just happen to be the boy who saved your lizard brother."

"Hey!" a voice said.

I lowered my sword.

"Eragon?" I said.

Eragon stepped into the light and the throbbing of my temples disappeared completely. I let go of my sword and it dissolved into the earth.

"Eragon, you're okay!" I said, pulling him into a hug. "I was so worried."

"Me too..." Eragon said, then pulled away. His eyes trailed to our parents and his eyes widened. "Mom? Dad?"

"Eragon." Dad said.

"Oh, sweetie!" Mom cried in tears, hugging Eragon.

Seeing my family finally reunited again brought tears to my eyes.

"So, who's that?" I said, pointing at the boy.

"Rory, at your service." the boy said, sarcastically bowing.

"_He_ helped _you_?"

"It's a long story..." Eragon shrugged.

"That doesn't matter right now." Jake said, "We're now powerful enough to stand up to Opherious. The power of the Cantons can help to defeat him."

"The all powerful Angie Canton? I like the sound of that." I smiled.

* * *

"Do we really have to defeat Opherious?" Danny complained for probably the billionth time. "I mean, we found Eragon and your parents. Why can't we just leave?"

"Danny, we have to do this." I said. "Opherious has caused too much pain to our dimension. He's hurt my people, and if we don't do something, he's going to hurt _your_ people."

Danny stopped complaining. For a second, I even considered Danny's idea. I did have my family back. If we just went back to the human dimension and pretended this never happened, maybe life would go back to normal...

_Stop it, Angie. __I can't avoid this. We have to stop Opherious._

_What makes you think you can stop me, clairvoyant?_

I gasped. Pain surged through my veins and I collapsed to my knees. I cried out, doubling in pain.

"Angie!" Jake cried, rushing to my side. "Angie, what's wrong?"

"Get back!" Rory grabbed Jake roughly by his jacket and yanked him away from me.

"What's happening?!" Mom cried, bringing a hand to her mouth.

Tears streaked down my face and dark clouds clogged my mind, making it impossible for me to think. My wings sprouted out from my back and my hair fell in my face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

~ERAGON~

Angie's clothes changed and her sword materialized at her belt, indicating she had changed into her alter ego. The freakiest part was when her wings suddenly shot out from her back rather than gracefully extending. The color started to change from the roots to the very tips from a pure white to a pure black. Her hair fell into her face, turning from dirty blond to a silvery-gray color. Angie stopped shivering.

"...Angie?" Jake asked.

Angie stood up and unsheathed her sword. It coursed with dark power. She turned around and I sucked in my breath. Angie's head lifted, revealing sinister, yellow eyes. She lifted her sword, ready to slice Jake in half, but Rory pushed him away, meeting his sword with hers. He used all his strength to shove Angie back.

"Run! _RUN!_" Rory cried.

We stumbled back and took off.

"What's happening to Angie?!" I cried.

"Black magic! I... I didn't know Opherious had it! He's possessed Angie!" Rory panted. "If we don't do something quick, her mind will be crushed by the dark magic!"

"How do we save her?" Danny asked.

"We have to defeat the darkness coming from within."

We turned the corner and entered the throne room. I gulped at the familiar stench that wafted in the air. Opherious sat at his throne, a smile on his face and a plot rumbling through his mind.

"Welcome, welcome all." Opherious' ominous voice filled the room. "Rory, I see you've brought guests. It was only a matter of time until you betrayed me."

Rory growled and clutched the handle of his sword.

"Mr. and Mrs. Canton, go and hide." Jake said. Mom and Dad nodded

"Give me back my sister, Opherious!" I cried. "You won't get away with this! We will stop you!"

Opherious' laugh began to bubble in his throat until it escaped out of his mouth, shaking the room and causing small pebbles to fall on us.

"What makes you think _you_ can stop me?" Opherious said. "I am the all powerful king of the magic dimension! And you're just a puny little lizard."

My eyes flared. I clenched my fists and fire engulfed them. Opherious snapped his fingers and his red minions swarmed in like a red tidal wave. The four of us- me, Rory, Jake, and Danny- stood in a circle with our backs facing towards each other as we stood poised among the sea of minions: mine and Jake's hands ignited in flames, Danny's glowing with ectoplasm, and Rory's deadly sword gripped tightly in his hands. A smirk stretched across Rory's face.

"Opherious, haven't you forgotten something?" Rory said.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Opherious smirked.

"Your little minions here have a little fear of fire..."

Rory shot a look at me and Jake. We smiled at each other.

"DRAGON UP!" we cried as fire enveloped around up.

As the fire cleared up, I smiled at the minions as they trembled in their boots.

"This ought to be fun..." I rubbed my hands together, grinning slyly.

* * *

~JAKE~

It was pretty hilarious to ignite a flame that couldn't even light a candle and see so many of Opherious' minions scatter and fall like dominoes. This might be easier than I thought.

That is until a sword cut through the air between me and Eragon, almost shaving off some scales. I jumped to see possessed Angie with a sinister smile and her yellow eyes as and deadly as a rattlesnake's.

"Eragon, you take care of the minions." I said. "I'll handle Angie-whoa!"

As I spoke, Angie's sword cut through the air again, nearly guillotining me.

"Dang, girl, can't you see I'm busy?!" I grumbled.

Angie scoffed at my remark and charged again with extended wings to increase her speed. I jumped to dodge and used extreme caution, risk, and accuracy as I blew fire at her. Her sword glowed red from the heat. Angie hissed and dropped her sword, which tumbled down and impaled the dirt floor. I tackled Angie to the ground and pinned her shoulders against the floor.

"Angie, don't you recognize me?" I said. "It's me, Jake."

Angie examined me with her yellow eyes. Suddenly, she gasped and dug her nails into my arms. Her eyes shifted around rapidly, like a confused child's, as a golden light overwhelmed them and a symbol stretched across her irises.

"Angie!" I cried in a confused panic. I remembered seeing that same light the last time I saw her. _But what does it mean?_

My voice snapped her back. The light vanished, but her eyes remained yellow and evil. She looked at me in disgust and thrust me off of her. I scrambled to my feet and brushed myself off.

_The only way to save her is to destroy the darkness from within... __The opposite of darkness! Of course!_

I changed back to my human self and ran head on towards Angie. Angie grabbed the handle of her sword and yanked it out of the ground.

"Jake! No!" Eragon cried.

But I ignored him. Angie's eyes fixated on me and she scowled. She raised her sword up, waiting for just the right moment to slice me in half. The distance closed, and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

And I kissed her.

* * *

~DANNY~

Getting ready to ghost wail the crud out of these frustrating minions, I heard Eragon cry out to Jake. I turned just in time to see Jake kiss Angie; I couldn't help but smile to myself despite the dire situations we faced. Everything was completely silent until Angie slowly lost the grip of her sword and it clanged against the ground and vanished. Her hands lowered and settled on Jake's arms. Slowly, she changed back to herself. Her wings brightened back to its innocent white and her hair back to blonde. Suddenly, a whooshing boom sounded in the room and a force knocked everyone back except Jake and Angie. The kiss ended and Angie opened her eyes as the original crystal blue color rushed back into her irises.

"Jake?" she said.

She grew aware of her surroundings: Opherious sitting in his rock throne, the swarm of his minions being scared senseless by Eragon's firepower, and Jake's hands on her waist. She seemed to forget the first two things as her cheeks flared to a bright pink.

"Oh, well isn't this sweet..." Opherious said, interrupting the moment. "I _hate_ sweet."

"You will never defeat us, Opherious." Angie said, stepping forward.

"I think we've already been over this..." Opherious rolled his eyes. "Attack!"

Red filled my vision as Opherious' minions marched towards us. Jake changed back into his dragon state, and Angie her alter ego. Eragon and Jake heaved fire towards the minions and I shot ecto balls at them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a humongous green blob leave the room.

"Opherious is trying to escape!" I cried.

I took a deep breath and let out a ghostly wail. The minions flailed around like paper in a summer breeze, tumbling and crashing into each other until they were all in a big red pile. My ghost wail ceased and I felt woozy.

* * *

~ANGIE~

I felt so confused when I realized what was going on. Opherious used dark magic to possess me? The thought of going that low angered me, but I feel like I should thank him (given he gets partial credit for Jake kissing me), but I think I'll save this little event later for my diary.

Danny ghost wailed all the minions unconscious. When it ended, Danny changed back into his human form and started falling.

"Danny!" I cried, rushing over to catch him. "Are you okay?"

"A little dizzy, but I'm okay..." Danny said.

"We have to go after Opherious." Rory said as my parents emerged from their hiding place to join us.

The ground rumbled and quickly erupted into a full-out earthquake. We clung to the ground.

"What's happening?!" Eragon cried as rocks crashed around us..

"Opherious is trying to destroy this place and trap us here!" Rory cried. "We have to go _NOW!_"

Jake and Danny grabbed the nonflying others and we zoomed through the halls, dodging rocks and debris that fell. As we reached the end of the cave, I saw the light of the outside, but the door was slowing closing.

"Hurry!" I cried.

Even flying as fast as we could, we wouldn't be able to make it. That's when I got an idea.

"Eragon!" I cried.

Eragon looked at me and immediately knew the crazy idea running through my head. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. Finally, I cried, "NOW!" and he let me go. I hurtled towards the door. My hand glowed white as I got closer. With all my strength, I punched forward, and the stone wall shattered. We tumbled out of the cave and watched as giant rocks crashed to the ground and sealed away Opherious's lair forever.

"Whoa." was all Danny and Jake could say.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

~ERAGON~

Jake and I looked for Opherious from the air while the others cautiously climbed down the mountain path in case an ambush awaited them along the way. We met them at the foot of the mountain.

"There's no sign of that giant green booger." I huffed. "Where on earth could Opherious disappear to?"

Angie's eyes widened. "Earth... that's it!" she cried. "He must be heading to the human dimension!"

"I have to warn Sam and Tucker!" Danny said, pulling out his phone.

"Danny, you're in a whole different _dimension_..." I said. "You won't be able to send Sam and Tucker a message while you're here. Angie and I will send them a warning."

"How?"

"Mind message?" I pointed to my temple and rolled my eyes. "Humans."

Danny, Jake, and my mom scowled at me, but I shrugged it off.

"What's the quickest way back to my dimension?" Danny said.

Angie and I looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

~DANNY~

"Really? _This_ is the quickest way to get back to the human dimension?" I growled.

Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, sat smushed together in a yellow taxi lurching slowly through the streets. As we complained more and more about how squished we were, the taxi driver let out a frustrated growl and snapped his fingers. I heard a small "POOF" and the inside of the taxi suddenly stretched out to the length of a limo.

"There. Now will you quit your whinin'?!" the taxi driver grumbled. Angie leaned over and told the taxi driver where we wanted to go. The man shook his head as he revved up the taxi. "They don't pay me enough for this."

We lurched forward again and I fell forward, smashing my face against the seat in front of me. After a few more lurches, we suddenly zoomed forward, kicking it from -5 to 80 in a split second.

"How much longer will we be like this?" I said, my mouth mumbling against the seat cover.

"Right... about..." Eragon said.

The taxi screeched to a halt. We lurched again and I almost flew out the windshield.

"Now." Eragon smiled and opened the door.

* * *

~JAKE~

Danny attempted to call Sam and Tucker to warn them, but he spent more time complaining that his phone was acting all wonky.

"Opherious's power must be affecting this dimension's technology." Angie said.

"Then, how are we going to find him?" Eragon asked.

Danny's eyes lit up.

"Not to worry when you have a Fenton on your team." Danny said.

He took off and we followed him to his house, up the stairs and to the top of the Fenton's house. The entire room was set ablaze with colorful lights and gadgets whirring and clicking in unusual tones. Danny pressed a button and the area rumbled until I felt my feet give way a little. I looked out the window and saw that we were up in the air. The rumbling ceased, replaced by a pleasant beeps from the control panels.

"Opherious said he was king of the lands." Danny said. "He never said the sky."

"Danny, that's brilliant!" Eragon said.

"Praise me later." Danny joked, devoting his focus to typing on the keyboard. "Let's go find Opherious."

Danny gave orders like this was a pirate ship and not a floating attic with his dad's face spread across the blimp balloon.

"Do you think we can beat Opherious?" a quiet voice said.

I jumped a little when I realized Angie stood next to me. Her blue eyes flicked between the computers and the window.

"Why do you ask?" I said.

Angie shrugged. "I just want your opinion."

"Are you okay?"

Angie bowed her head and held her hands together. "I feel like everyone is depending on me and my family to fight Opherious and beat him..."

"I know it's a great responsibility, but-"

"But what if I can't?! There's no way I'm powerful enough! I'm not even a full angel yet!"

"What do you mean?"

Angie sighed.

"I know, it sounds pathetic, right?" she chuckled. "I'm considered a rookie. I can only become a complete angel if I learn and master Soul Sending."

"Soul Sending?" I asked.

"It's when an angel channels their power into converting the body of the deceased into a tiny spirit called a Soul. Angels help the Souls by guiding them into the heavens."

"But you've come a long way, Angie. I'm sure Soul Sending will come naturally to you."

Angie took a deep breath. "Do you not realize the rather critical situation we're in? What if I never learn Soul Sending? What if I'm never powerful enough to defeat Opherious?"

Angie snapped her head up and turned to me with wild eyes.

"We don't have to fight Opherious!" Angie said, and a wide grin spread on her face. "We could seal him away, maybe! Cast him off into space, anything!"

"Angie..." I said. "You know as well as I do that Opherious needs to be defeated. If we try and seal him away or cast him off, he could come back. We can't risk anything."

Angie hung her head in despair. I put my hand on her shoulder and I felt how badly she trembled. She looked up at me and tears pooled in her eyes.

"I'm afraid." she whispered.

I took her into my arms. The silence was long, yet comforting until someone cleared their throat. I looked up and saw Rory standing with his arms crossed and his infamous smirk on his face. Angie and I looked at each other and we pulled away with flushed faces. I shoved my hands in my pockets and Angie wiped her eyes. When Rory walked away, Angie and I turned around to face each other again.

"It's going to be alright. I promise." I said. "When Opherious is defeated, everything will turn back to normal. You'll be able to go home and continue on with your life."

Angie exhaled sharply. "The less you know, the better."

Angie walked away.

* * *

~ANGIE~

I was serious when I said I was afraid about fighting Opherious. I mean, he's 'the ruler of lands', 'trembler of hearts' and all that stupid stuff he likes to proclaim. Meanwhile, I'm just some kind of... feather duster. How are Eragon and my parents and I going to defeat the Green Giant from those frozen pea food bags?

I sighed and tried to force my internal beating to a minimum. Suddenly, the blimp shook violently and threw us all off our feet.

"What's going on?!" Jake cried, clinging to the counter.

"Opherious is attacking us!" Danny cried, his hands flying across the sparking keyboard. His eyes widened. "Oh, no..."

"What?! What's happening?!" Mom said.

"Opherious opened a portal from the magic dimension and he's manipulating monsters to attack us!" Danny said. "I'm going to try-"

The blimp lurched again and Danny flew back from the keyboard and onto the floor. The keyboard sparked and sputtered like the 4th of July. Another crackle and the keyboard went quiet. The blimp groaned and a wretched smell wafted into my nostrils, making my head spin.

"Gasoline!" my dad cried.

Eragon and Jake transformed into their dragon forms immediately and stretched out their wings. Eragon covered Mom and Dad and Jake covered me and Danny as the halfa's baby blue eyes went ablaze with neon green and we all turned invisible. My heartbeat increased as I scanned the collapsing blimp. Sparks sputtered out of the technology like a whale expelling water from its blowhole.

But I suddenly remembered one more person who came with us. And he stood right in front of me.

"Rory!" I cried. "What are you doing?! Get down!"

Rory turned around. His gray eyes fell on me and the pain I felt from him made my chest ache.

"I can't..." Rory said. "This is all my fault."

The blimp exploded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

~ANGIE~

It felt like I was in the middle of a meteor. All I could see was debris (including the deflated burning balloon of Jack Fenton's face) and fire falling down to the ground. I landed on the ground, gasping for the air that was knocked out of me. I sat up slowly, coughing and spitting out dirt coating my face. My clothes were covered in green, brown, and black spots. I looked around and realized that my landing caused a crater.

I heard coughing nearby me. I looked and saw a flash of blonde hair.

"Rory!" I cried, getting up and staggering over to him. "Rory!"

I dropped to my knees next to Rory and I wiped off the dirt coating his face. My eyes traced down his body. His skin was red and covered in blisters ranging from all different sizes. His clothing had melted to his body. I met his eyes as tears filled mine.

"Oh, Rory..." I whispered. "Why?"

"This was all my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"I... I led you into Opherious' attack." Rory said. "This wouldn't have happened if I didn't... It's all my fault."

"Stop saying that. It's not your fault. You didn't have to expose yourself to Opherious' attack."

"Angie..."

Rory put his hand over mine.

"I'll be okay." Rory whispered.

His eyes were filled with tears, but he smirked, which only made me cry harder. I looked away.

"Angie, you know what you need to do." Rory said.

I reeled back and stared at Rory, but I knew he was right. I stopped crying as a sudden rush of peace spread through my body. I placed my hand on Rory's chest. Goosebumps prickled up my arm at the sliminess of his melted shirt and the bumps and blisters hiding underneath. I closed my eyes, channeling my power. I gasped, which came out more as a choke, as my body was suddenly paralyzed. Images poured into my mind.

I saw Rory when he was 2 and he was playing with his mother, who despite the gray that peaked in the roots of her brown hair, was still breathtakingly beautiful. I saw when he was 8 and he went to Disneyland with his parents and little sister. But then I heard the sickening crash and the shattering of glass and metal, followed by silent but mournful weeping that made my chest heavy with grief. I saw Rory floating in a void of nothing, like he was gliding through space. There was a flash and he now laid by a creek. There was rustling in the grass and I saw a very tall man emerge and approach Rory. He had black hair and brown eyes, but his skin had a green tint to it. He was dressed in formal clothing, but I knew from first glance that it was Opherious, however I was so surprised to see him like this. Opherious' hands glowed a light blue and he pressed one against Rory's chest and another against his forehead. After a few seconds, Rory's eyes opened and he inhaled a deep breath of air, like someone who had been underwater for too long.

I looked to Rory and gulped when I saw his eyes overcome with light, identical to mine. He was seeing the same things. His body began to fade. His gaze shifted over at me and the light disappeared. I could see all of the years of loneliness thaw away. He gave me a small smile as his body faded away completely. I lifted my hand as Rory's Soul floated in the palm of my hand, warming my hand and caressing my palm. I blew gently and the Soul shot out into the sky.

I looked down at my hand. Etched in the center of my palm was the word _ANIMA_, which, from what I remember from Magicks, is Latin for "Soul". The word glowed a light blue before it faded away, showing my regular skin color once again. I looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Goodbye, Rory..." I said. "...and thank you."

* * *

~ERAGON~

I folded my wings and hacked up dust and grass. Mom and Dad were fine. I had a couple chipped scales here and there, but other than that I wasn't perishing. Burning debris rained down around us. Danny and Jake weren't too far.

"Where's Angie?" Mom asked.

"Angie!" I cried.

"Eragon!" Angie's voice replied.

Angie ran through the dust, covered in charred clothing.

"Angie?" Jake asked. "Where's Rory?"

Angie looked at me then at the ground, shaking her head.

"Opherious..." Angie whispered through gritted teeth. Her eyes glowed in anger. "He will pay for this!"

"Angie..." I tried to put my hand on her shoulder, but she shook me off.

"No! Opherious has caused too much damage to me, you, and us all! I'm tired of running away!" Angie glanced at Jake. "I'm not afraid of fate anymore. Even if I would have to sacrifice myself in order for you all to live, if it means destroying Opherious, then so be it. He will regret the moment that he ever crossed Angellica Canton!"

Light erupted around Angie. Danny shielded his eyes instinctively.

"What's going on?" Danny said.

He and I looked at Mom, Dad, and Jake as their eyes lit up. The light lifted Angie into the air and grew brighter. A ring of light appeared at her feet. As the ring made its way up her body, her tattered clothes were swallowed up, replaced by gold ballet slippers with straps that wrapped up to her shins and a one-shouldered white baby doll dress with a gold belt of ribbon cinched under the bust. A piece of long, gold fabric dangled from the strap like a cape. Her dirty and tangled blonde hair was cleaned and shiny, growing a few inches and becoming curly, and it was adorned with a white-gold Celtic circlet. Her feet planted on the ground as her wings sprouted out. Light swirled around them and they grew stronger and longer, almost to the point where her wingspan was as long as mine.

"What... just happened?" Danny said.

"I'm a full angel now." Angie said, lifting up her hands as power swirled around them. She looked up to the sky and smiled. "Thanks, Rory."

"You learned how to Soul Send?" Jake crossed his arms.

Angie lowered her hands back to her side. "Yes."

"There aren't any more metamorphosis transformations needed for this, right?" Danny said. "No other weird secrets or important information that we need to know?"

"No." I said, but the look on Angie's face said otherwise.

The rev of a vehicle sounded and a giant RV that read "Fenton" zoomed out in front of us. The blasting sound of "La Cucaracha" made its way towards us. The window rolled down, revealing two familiar smiling faces.

"Did someone call for a giant can of butt-whooping?" Sam grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

~DANNY~

I've never been so relieved to see Sam's classic smile peeking out the window and Tucker's "Dork Vader" nature as he fell out of the car.

"Glad to know you got my message." Eragon said.

Sam smiled and pointed at Eragon playfully before hopping out of the car. "So, what are we up against?"

I explained to her and Tucker about Opherious trying to take over the universe and the monsters he's controlling and unleashing in the human dimension. Sam remained surprisingly calm. Tucker, on the other hand... not so much. Sam shook her head and sighed.

"Danny, I've seen you battle Vortex, Skulker, the Box Ghost with Pandora's box, and even the Ghost King." Sam said, preparing one of the Fenton guns. "This will be the icing on the cake."

I looked at the others, determination and hope glimmering in their eyes.

"Alright, Opherious." I said. "Get ready."

Eragon and Jake transformed into their dragon forms, Angie in her alter ego, and me into my ghost form. Sam, Tucker, and Angie's parents climbed into the Fenton RV. Sam pushed a button and weapons surfaced on the edges of the RV.

"Let's go kick some interdimensional butt!" Tucker cried through the loudspeaker.

* * *

~JAKE~

I've been to the markets of the magic dimension, where there are creatures from all over hustling and bustling to and fro, but I've _never_ seen this many monsters all at once. Zombies, vampires, Minotaurs, and even those pesky brownies: any magical creature you could name and they were there, running around like headless chickens with bright red eyes. The people were even worse. Their screams and the loud crashes around me messed up my ears and focus.

"Sam, drive around and try to calm these crazy people down." I said.

Sam saluted and drove off, yelling something into the loudspeaker. I took a deep breath and exhaled hot degrees of fire out of my mouth. The monsters stopped and turned towards us. Some saw the fire and ran away, but others headed towards us.

"We can't hurt them." Angie said. "We have to find a way to break Opherious' mind control."

"What, we can't just burn it out of them?" Eragon said. "It's not like we can just touch them and they turn back to normal."

Angie shot him a glare. Her glare turned into pondering and then her idea face.

"Eragon, that's BRILLIANT!" Angie cried. "Quick, cover me!"

I'm guessing that becoming a full angel kicks up your speed a few notches, because Angie stretched out her wings and zoomed through the crowds, dodging people and cars. She came across a Minotaur. When it met eyes with her, it snorted and charged towards her. Angie reached out her hand and touched her palm against the Minotaur's forehead, stopping it in its tracks. Angie closed her eyes and her outline glowed a light blue. When the blue faded, the Minotaurs eyes faded from the red to its regular iris color. The Minotaur looked around and raised its hairy eyebrows.

"Go hide." Angie said.

The Minotaur nodded and rode off.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked.

Angie turned. "I have absolutely no idea," she smiled. "but I think that will come in handy."

* * *

~ANGIE~

A strategy unfolded: Jake, Eragon, and Danny herded up the monsters, and one by one, I used my powers to free them from the mind control Opherious held over them. We kept working at it until the number of possessed monsters was completely diminished and the creatures scurried back into the portal that led them back to the magical dimension.

"Now all that's left is-" Eragon said, but suddenly a giant green hand closed around the three and lifted them up.

"Eragon!" I cried.

A chilling laugh awakened my adrenal gland and the hair on my arms stood up.

"Opherious, let them go!" I shouted, but my voice cracked.

Opherious laughed again and squeeze Jake, Eragon, and Danny like Play-Doh. "Did you really think that your newfangled strength could be enough to beat me?"

As I helplessly watched my friends and brother struggle under Opherious's grip. There's got to be something, _anything_, I could do. But all I wanted to do was break down and cry. Suddenly, I was overcome with a sense of peace, the same type I felt when I released Rory's Soul. The sky began to rumble, and we all paused to look up at the sky as a light blue color glowed darkly above the clouds. One tiny slot opened between two clouds, and a ray shot down, covering everything in a blue light. The Soul mark on my hand was shining brightly. The light disappeared as quickly as it came, and a light blue figure stood next to me. The figure unsheathed a sword.

And he smirked.

"Rory..." I whispered.

"Rory?!" Opherious said.

He looked at me, and his voice echoed in my mind, saying, "Come on, are we going to kick his butt or what?" I smiled and I unsheathed my sword.

I stretched out my wings and took off, leaving the feet to Rory. Rory grabbed a piece of rope and tied it around the hilt of his sword. He pause, calculating angles in his head, then with a muffled grunt, he chucked his sword at Opherious' feet. Three times it circled around his feet and after the third time, Rory caught his sword hilt nonchalantly and tugged. I silently praised him in my head as I glided around Opherious's head, distracting him from what was going on below. With a low "OOF!", Opherious lurched forward. I flew down to his hand and pried open his fingers.

"Grab on to me!" I cried at the dizzy boys.

Bad idea. I suddenly gained 450 pounds and we all dropped to the ground. I stretched my wings and flapped them as hard as I could, using the supporting warmth of my friends to charge up my veins and energy.

Suddenly, images zoomed across my eyes. I saw Jake, Eragon, and Danny desperately sprinting down the hallways of a shimmering, light blue castle. They looked like they were going to faint from exhaustion, but I could feel the adrenaline and determination that kept them going. They got closer to a large golden door. When they were close enough, Jake and Eragon's hands engulfed themselves with fire. They reached the door and they hurled their clenched fists into the door. The door flew open, causing a great BANG! to echo down in the room and out into the hallway. The room they were in was large, and everything was light blue except for a gold and white altar-like table in the center of the room. I heard footsteps, and three more people appeared at the door, but I didn't know who they were. They all ran forward towards the golden altar, and I saw that there was someone laying there.

Me!

Jake took me in his arms. His lips moved, but I could tell that he was saying my name. Slowly and surely, the paleness of my skin went away. The color in my cheeks flushed back into my face. My eyes fluttered open.

The images went away. My lungs filled with happiness and tears abruptly spilled down my face. My strength finally gave out and the four of us all tumbled onto the ground of a roof.

"What happened?" Eragon rubbed his head. "Angie, are you okay?"

"I'm just fine." I said, relieved but also a little annoyed. I wiped away my tears before they could see them. "When was the last time you worked out?"

Eragon blushed while Danny laughed uncontrollably in the background until the ground trembled wildly. The trembling was so powerful, it hurt my body and my teeth felt like they were about to dance out of my mouth. I looked over the side of the roof and saw Opherious falling to the ground. I cringed and looked away. BOOM! Down went Opherious. I opened my eyes and I flinched to see Rory standing in front of me.

"Thank you, Rory." I said

My Soul mark began to glow again. I reached out to touch him. Rory grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I was a little surprised at first, but then I heard his voice, faint and soft.

"Thanks, Angie," he said. "For everything."

Rory pulled away and smiled. A full, genuine smile. With a bright flash of blue and a thunder crash, Rory zipped up and into the sky.

* * *

~ANGIE~

There lied Opherious across the open street, frazzled and angry. He took his time standing up.

"You think that you are better than me?!" he bellowed. "You think that you puny beings could possibly defeat _ME_?!"

"Uh, yeah." Eragon folded his arms. "I think we just did."

"How... How dare you!" Opherious shouted. "I am Opherious! Destroyer of dimensions! Trembler of hearts! I am-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Danny said. "Geez, he's like the magical dimension version of Technus..."

"Give it up, Opherious!" I said. "Your reign of terror is over!"

"Never!"

Opherious turned around to run, but the Fenton RV rolled by, causing him to trip again. Danny was on the verge of laughing himself to tears.

"I think now would be a good time for some Soul Sending." Jake mumbled next to me. The thought dawned on me and I nodded. Spreading my wings, I flew up and above Opherious. The Soul mark on my hand glowed brighter than I'd ever seen.

"Opherious..." I said, thrusting my marked hand at the fallen king. "Your time is up!"

A circle opened up in the sky and Opherious was showered by a pale blue light.

"NOOOO!" Opherious cried as his body dissolved molecule by molecule into the blue light. A rumble that could be heard in Australia shook the ground. The blue light brightened until Opherious' body completely dissolved in the light. A loud swooping sounded and the light vanished, followed by a dead silence. My wings drooped and my strength drained from my body. I groaned and the sensation of flying was quickly replaced with the sensation of falling to the ground.

"Angie!" someone cried. Arms encircled me. When I opened my eyes, I laid on the ground and everyone hovered over me. Jake and Eragon knelt at my side.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Prepare yourself for next week's chapter, because you'll probably all hate me after reading it. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You were warned last week. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16:

~TPPOV~

"Angie, are you okay?" Eragon said. Angie grunted a "Yes" and Eragon and Jake pulled her up.

Applause and cheers chased away the silence as Tucker screamed into the loudspeaker and Sam honked the horn and cried, "YEAH!". Danny rolled his eyes at his friends' childish behaviors, but it was clear he wanted to join in their celebration. Mr. and Mrs. Canton hugged each other and wept grateful tears of joy. Creatures from the magical dimension freed from Opherious's control and stayed to fight hooted and hollered as they danced and sang. They managed to drag everyone in until Jake and Angie remained unscathed by the contagious celebration.

"You did it, Angie!" Jake smiled.

"No," Angie said, intertwining her fingers with his. "We did it."

All too soon and suddenly, Angie released Jake's hand and her blue eyes widened with fright. She tried to breathe, but it came out in short, choked rasps.

"Angie? Angie, what's wrong?!" Jake said.

The color of her face vanished, leaving her as pale as a ghost. Jake looked into her eyes as they were overcome by a bright light.

"Again?! No!" Jake's voice cracked. He reached out and gripped her thin shoulders. "Angie! Snap out of it!"

A golden hieroglyphic appeared over the bright light. Angie stumbled back and began to fall, but Jake reached out, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his arms.

"Angie!" He shouted into her ear.

"_My lady... She is awake._" the voice came from Angie, but it was not her's. "_Find her._"

"What?! What do you mean?! _ANGIE!_"

Eragon heard his cry. He whirled around and set his eyes on Angie, laying limply in Jake's arms as he screamed in her ears. He laid the blonde girl on the ground. She rested motionless on the ground. Eragon sprinted to her side and shoved Jake out of the way.

"Angie, wake up! It's me, Eragon! What's wrong?!" Eragon shook Angie with a great vigor, but she didn't respond. His blue eyes flew up to Jake and burned with accusation. "What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Jake said. "She was just fine-!"

"Mom, dad!" Eragon wailed. Tears stained his face. "Something's wrong with Angie!"

Eragon's parents rushed over to his side. Mrs. Canton knelt by Angie and gently opened one of her eyes. A bright light glistened over her blue iris before disappearing a few seconds later. She brought a hand to her face and gasped.

"What? What is it?!" Eragon said.

His parents stared at his sister sadly.

"Eragon..." Mr. Canton said. "There's something that you need to know about your sister..."

Eragon's eyes shifted between his parents as they glanced at each other, trying to draw strength from one another. Mrs. Canton was the one to take a deep breath.

"Thousands of years ago, there was a legend about an all-powerful seeress name Nadila who lived in a forbidden place called Maedalla Bmascus. The legends of Nadila say that she passed away when she was born, but the goddess of the magical dimension, Gamel, had pity on the child and granted her life. There is also a legend that whoever is blessed by the goddess receives what is called Gamel's Gift, a gift that is different for everyone who receives it. Nadila received that gift, and she was granted immortality and the powers to foresee the future."

Mrs. Canton paused, as if waiting for someone to respond, but, realizing no one even had the strength to utter anything, she continued.

"However, the Gift that Nadila received also acted as a curse, for every time the seeress received a vision of the future, her life span was shortened until eventually her visions took away her life. Because Nadila also has the gift of immortality, whenever she died, she was reborn again, however each new form is different than the previous ones. Every form of Nadila had different powers and was unique, but the one thing they all had in common was the blessing and curse of Nadila's Gift from the goddess."

Mr. and Mrs. Canton both looked at Eragon.

"The night that you and Angie were born, Eragon, the spirit of Nadila appeared to us." Mr. Canton said. "What she told us was something we would never forget."

Mr. Canton put a hand on Eragon's shoulder.

"Eragon... Angie is a reincarnation of Nadila."

"What?!" Eragon smacked his father's hand away. His eyes were ablaze with white-hot fire. "You mean you knew this about Angie and you never told me?!"

"Eragon, we didn't want you to know because we didn't want you to worry." Mrs. Canton said.

"Did Angie know?" Jake said. "Did she know what would become of her?"

Mr. and Mrs. Canton were silent. Eragon and Jake's epiphany could be felt within the tension.

"Of course she did. I understand now." Eragon said. "All those times she passed out and played it off like it was nothing, when she told me that she knew you guys were missing when nobody told her..."

"When she told me on the Fenton Blimp that she was afraid..." Jake said. "It wasn't because she didn't think she was capable of defeating Opherious. She _knew _we were going to defeat him. She_ knew _what would happen afterwards... Angie knew all along!"

"She needed to know of her fate so that she could expect it and accept it. But that didn't stop her from living a happy life and being a good person." Mrs. Canton said.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Eragon shouted. "You are acting as if this isn't a big deal! Did you even care that she was going to die? Did you even care about _her_?!"

"Eragon!" Mr. Canton said. "Of course we did!"

"If you really cared about her, you wouldn't keep this secret from me! I could have helped her! I could have protected her!"

"Maybe this was just a false alarm!" Jake said. "Maybe she's just unconscious or sleeping!"

"No, Jake! This is the real deal! Angie's not sleeping, she's-"

"No!"

"She's-"

"No, don't say it! _Don't say it!_" Jake covered his hands with his ears.

Eragon stalked over to Jake. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently.

"Angie is dead, okay?! She's _DEAD!_"

Jake cried out and fire exploded from his body. Eragon flew back a few feet and tumbled to the ground.

"_NO!_" Jake said. "You're wrong, and I'll prove it! I'll bring Angie back! _I'll save her!_"

Jake transformed into his dragon form and flew away with such a quick speed that he left behind a sonic boom.

"Eragon..." Mrs. Canton said.

Eragon stood up and glared at his parents. His eyes glowed and his face was wet with tears. He opened his mouth, ready to say something, but he closed it and turned away. He walked over to Angie and picked her up. Wings appeared on his back and he flew away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

AUGUST (TWO MONTHS LATER):

~ERAGON~

I spent most of my days alone in my room. The only person that I allowed to speak to me was Jake, but I haven't seen him since the events that took place. Sure, I came back to school after summer break was over, but all I got was pity from everyone.

I didn't want their pity. What I wanted was my sister back.

"Eragon," my mom said quietly as she opened my door. "Jake is here. He wishes to speak to you."

My ears perked up and I sat straight up in my bed. My mother had left, and Jake stood in the doorway. These past few months had changed him.

"Jake." I said.

I stood up. Jake closed the door behind him and held out a cream colored envelope. There was no "Hi" or "Hello" or "Yo dawg, what's crack-a-lackin' with you?" from him. Just silence except for the ripping sounds of me tearing open the envelope. I read the letter and my eyes widened.

"Is this... is this real?" I said.

Jake nodded. I read the letter again to make sure that what my mind processed was correct:

_"When the worlds are consumed in darkness,_

_Five Mythical Heroes shall rise and fight._

_At the end of the worlds,_

_evil will be overcome with light._

_When you are met with the ultimate cost,_

_It is then you will find that which you have lost."_

At the bottom of the envelope, there was a small paragraph with familiar handwriting that sent chills up my spine:

_"I'm not gone, only lost,_

_Lost in a field of dreams._

_I'm not dead, only sleeping,_

_Sleeping until it's time for me to wake._

_I'm not quiet, only waiting,_

_Waiting for you to come and find me._

_All I wish for is the pain of the past to be healed_

_by the hope of the future._

_Please make my wish come true."_

-Angie

"Angie! She's alive!" I said. I felt all of the sadness suddenly vanish from my body and I laughed out loud for probably the first time in two months. "My sister's alive!"

I looked at Jake, expecting him to be happy as well, but his face remained expressionless.

"What's wrong? This is the greatest news ever!"

"Are you forgetting what's written first?" Jake said. "That's not a love letter, Eragon, that's a prophecy. A prophecy indicating the end of all worlds."

"But look, it also indicates the _saving_ of all worlds. 'Five Mythical Heroes shall rise and fight.' We just need to find the Mythical Heroes that are destined to save the worlds."

"If we're the ones that received this letter, maybe we are two of the seven Mythical Heroes."

"Then, who are the other three?"

I looked at Jake. There was a fire in his eyes, brimming with determination. He slowly smiled.

"Well, whoever they are, we'd better find them." Jake said.

"What do you mean...?" I said.

"I mean we go on a new journey. A journey to find the other three Mythical Heroes."

Jake held out his hand.

"What do you say?" he said.

I looked at his hand, then back at him. I smiled and took his hand firmly.

"I say... we'd better dragon up."


	18. Chapter 18 (To Be Continued)

**I've decided that Angie's theme is Fabula Nova Crystallis from Final Fantasy XIII, and the main theme of the Mythical Heroes series can be found on YouTube, and it's title "Final Fantasy XIII - Main Theme ~ The Promise" (none of the music is owned by me! It is owned by Square Enix; the most awesome video game company _ever_.). I think it really captures what I'm trying to set for this series.  
**

**Now, the moment has come: the final chapter of Angels and Dragons! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

EPILOGUE

~ANGIE~

Some people say that there would only be complete darkness, but the place I was at was a kind of pale blue. There were windows, so there was sunshine spreading throughout the corners of the place. I sat at a small, white and gold, slated plateau in the center of the room with jewels of all difference sizes, shapes, and kinds decorating it. An altar of some sort. I wore a long, purple, sparkly dress that reached the floor. Considering the scenery I was in, the dress didn't really fit, but it was still beautiful.

Suddenly, the room began to disappear. Black covered every corner faster than I could blink. I gasped and tried to run for the door, but it was already swallowed by darkness. I looked at the ground where I stood and a portal of darkness opened up below me. All around me, I heard laughter and doors locking shut.

"Help me!" I cried. "Someone, please!"

The darkness pulled me down into the floor. I thrashed and writhed, but nothing I did improved my situation. I freed my hand and I reached out above me.

A hand, pale and gentle, reached out from the darkness and took hold of mine. From between our hands, a shimmering light glowed and brightened. The evil darkness vanished.

I opened my eyes. It was still dark, but it was much better than the threatening darkness that I was almost sucked into. It had a calming effect. My dress was gone, and I now wore an unzipped maroon leather jacket with black sleeves, a pale blue shirt underneath, a short black a-line skirt, and brown riding boots.

"Hello?" I said.

"I heard you calling." a girl's voice said. "In the deepest corners of my mind, I heard you calling out for help."

"You did?"

A girl appeared from the darkness. She wore blue jeans, white sneakers, and a purple jacket with a hood that covered most of her face, but I could still see the bottom half of her face. She smiled and nodded. I expected to see a majestic creature of light appear before me, not an ordinary girl.

"You're lost, aren't you?" the girl said.

"Well... in a way, yes." I said.

The girl gestured to me and I walked alongside her in the darkness. As we walked, I could see a light in the distance. As we continued to walk, the light grew bigger and brighter. Soon, the light surrounded us, banishing the darkness. When the light subsided, we were standing on a hill.

But I recognized this hill. I recognized the city that stretched out beneath us. It was Amity Park. This was the hill that Danny and his friends went to. The sun was beginning to set, casting orange, gold, and pink colors across the sky. The scene was beautiful.

I felt myself getting excited. Was this real life? Did everything that happened turn out to be just a dream? Everything in me wanted to run down this hill as fast as I possibly could.

"This isn't real life." the girl said, as if she read my mind. "This is just an image implanted in my mind."

All my emotions drained out of me all at once, and I felt numb. "But... the clouds are moving and I can hear cars in the distance."

"I have a good memory."

The girl's eyes were still hidden, but I knew she stared at me.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Angie." I said.

"Angie…" the girl smiled. She walked beside me and she gazed at the view. "I know someone who told me a lot about you. I was away when he met you, and when I came back, he was practically bursting with excitement from all he wanted to tell me about that happened while I was gone. He told me all about the adventures that he went on with you and your brother."

Eragon. I felt my heart break into pieces when I thought of him. He didn't know about me. Aside from me and my parents, no one did.

"Was that person named Jake Long?" I asked.

The girl shook her head. "No, sorry. Although, they did have a similar spike in their hair."

"Oh..."

I looked at my hands clasped together. The girl turned her hidden eyes to me.

"I can see that you've gone through a lot recently…" the girl said.

"It's like I've been in a dream for a while." I said. I lifted my head up and stared at the sunset. "But this is a dream that I know I'm not going to wake up from. Not for a long time."

The girl chuckled. "I know the feeling."

I turned to the girl.

"Can I, um…?" I mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?" I asked. "At least for a little bit, until I wake up?"

"Why, sure." The girl smiled. "It's always nice to have company. You can stay with me until you feel better."

"Thank you… Oh! I never got your name!"

The girl turned towards me. She reached up and pinched the sides of her hood. Slowly, she lifted the fabric up and over her head. Underneath it, a flurry of straight brown hair tumbled down her shoulders, catching the light of the sunset's rays. She looked at me with striking lavender eyes, and she smiled.

"My name is Saralyn."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**THAT'S A WRAP!**

**...For now.**

**Thank you so, so, so, SO much for reading! It really means a lot to me! Stay tuned for the next installment of the Mythical Heroes series!**

**While you're waiting, please check out my other stories! Currently, I have two Pokémon stories, the first called "Black is the New Beginning" and "True Power" (I recommend you read them in that order) and a Kingdom Hearts story called "A Memory in the Darkness". I have a _TON_ of stuff that's sitting in my computer, just waiting for you guys to read. But I, out of all people, have to be patient and follow my posting schedule. How else will I be able to keep you all in suspense?  
**

**Again, thank you for reading, and stay tuned!**


End file.
